


Kinktober 2018 Collection (Walpurgis Hallow)

by steveelotaku



Category: Original Work, Walpurgis Hallow
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Affectionate Insults, Affectionate Teasing, Aftercare, Anal, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexuality, Bad Impressions, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Bitchslapping, Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Bruises, Bullying, Candlelit Bath, Cheerleader Alice, Cheerleader Cindy, Cheerleader Uniform, Cock Worship, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comfort Food, Consentacles, Cowgirl Position, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Disguise, Distracted/Distant Sex, Dom Eddie, Dom Linnea, Dom/sub, Ectoplasm, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evening Gown, Face-Sitting, Fangirl Alice Draiman, Fantasizing, Flirting, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Forced Crossdressing, Forgiveness, Gloves, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Ice Play, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insults, JOI - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, Licking, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Lonely Eddie, Love/Hate, Masks, Masochism, Masturbation, Mental Fantasies, Minor Violence, Missionary Position, Multi, Naked Male Clothed Female, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Paddling, Popsicles, Posing as Boyfriend, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Cindy, Psychic Phone Sex, Queen Bitch Cindy, Rat Bastard Eddie, Referenced Bullying, Revenge Sex, Riding, Role Reversal, Sadism, Scars, Sex Magic, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Snark, Spanking, Spooning, Suspension, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/M, Tied-Up Cindy, Tied-Up Eddie, Tuxedos, Uniforms, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Wall Sex, double handjob, formal wear, naked selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveelotaku/pseuds/steveelotaku
Summary: A series of Kinktober prompts for my original fiction series, Walpurgis Hallow.





	1. Day 1: Masks

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Kinktober, at the suggestion of a kinky friend of mine. I'm not really part of any large fandoms, so I took on my own universe for a challenge.  
> A couple of important notes:  
> 1) these are completed, and will (most likely) not be continued  
> 2) chapter titles will indicate the kinks I wrote for  
> 3) if a chapter is set in an AU from the main novels (Walpurgis Hallow and Shadows Over Walpurgis Hallow) it will say so at the start of the chapter as well as the nature of the AU)  
> 4) tags will update as this collection does
> 
> Additional Notes:  
> For those reading not familiar with the cast:  
> Eddie Gabriel: A garage rocker. A total pervert with a heart of gold he buries remarkably well. Dark brown hair, band tees, jeans, leather jackets, and caring far more than he thinks he does. Straight.  
> Cindy Valentine: Blonde cheer captain. American as apple pie. Former bully. Is also a telepath, and sings like an angel. Bi.  
> Alice Draiman: Goth girl, snarky as hell, but deeply lonely and self-loathing. Cindy's former whipping girl/crush, Eddie's current main squeeze. Linnea King's number one fangirl. Bi.  
> Linnea King: Scream queen actress and former sex worker of Egyptian descent. Telepath, telekinetic, daughter of ancient evil sorcerer Ozymandias King. Thinks of Cindy as a superhero and loves her more than anything. Lesbian.  
> Jacklyn Cain: Goth vigilante edgelord. In reality, a sweet young woman with dreams of being an archaeologist. Hella butch and wears mostly fishnets and neon green. Has burn scars on her head and is missing half her hair from a house fire. Lesbian.  
> Tori Adore: Italian heiress to an olive oil fortune. Jacklyn's ex-nemesis, now girlfriend. Posed as a spoiled brat to hide her insecurities over her heritage. Dark brown hair, used to bleach it. Is really a colossal nerd. Ace/Bi.

Day 1: Masks

Alice/Cindy

(Pre-prom AU)

                Alice wasn’t sure why she’d gone to the party. It was a masquerade, a Halloween night thing, and it wasn’t her scene at all. Sure, she loved costumes and masks and all that, but it was hosted by someone at Walpurgis Hallow High, and she couldn’t stand her high school normally. Day in, day out, it was taking everyone’s crap, and sometimes all the rock in the world couldn’t drown it out. She went, though, mostly because she had nothing better to do.

                Tonight, though, she was wearing a mask, and praying like hell no one would recognize her. She deliberately picked one that nobody would immediately link with her—a cat mask. It was brilliant white and covered in gold streaks that shimmered like stardust under the track lighting of the mansion’s spacious basement.

                She wondered if Eddie was here, but he didn’t seem to be around. Most likely, he’d gotten talked into something stupid, knowing him. He always tried to impress the wrong crowd. 

                She’d only begun sipping a cup of orange soda when she caught a glimpse of a tall, athletic figure in a wolf mask.  Whoever was wearing it was undeniably one of the girls—her large chest was barely hidden by a letter jacket, and she had a slight curve to her thighs in the jeans she was wearing.

                “I didn’t think ‘Sexy Teen Wolf’ was a costume,” Alice muttered, to no one in particular. Alice hated wolves, generally speaking, but there was something oddly alluring about this one.

                “I’m just like, so done with him,” the wolf-masked girl muttered. “I’d take anyone at this point.”

                “So what’s been stopping you?” asked a guy next to her. “Look, we all know he’s a dick. It goes without saying. Water’s wet, Alice is sarcastic, and your boyfriend’s an awful person.”

                “Alice, huh?” the woman spoke. “Is she here?”

                “Who knows? If she _is_ here, she’s probably crying in the bathroom or something.”

                “Crying…yeah…”

                There was a hint of remorse in the girl’s tone, something that caught Alice by surprise.

                Then she realized that the girl had noticed her staring. In a moment of panic, Alice tried to look away and hide her face in her cup, but the wolf-masked girl had already arrived next to her.

                “Hey,” she said. “Great mask.”

                “Th-thanks,” Alice stammered, a moment.

                The girl in the wolf mask sighed.

                “Look, I’m gonna make you an offer. It’ll probably never happen again, and if you bring it up you’re gonna regret it, but…”

                The girl fidgeted for a moment with the back of her mask, exposing her blonde hair.

                “I like, totally want to fuck you tonight. Like, just…I’m done with Chet, I’m done with him, I’m sick of his cheating and abuse and I just want to really fucking hurt him and it may as well be with someone as cute as you…Alice.”

                Alice blushed under her mask.

                “Cindy?” she almost whispered.

                “Yeah, it’s me, vampire. Look, I know I’ve been a first-class cunt, but like…”

                “You want me to eat your first-class cunt,” Alice grinned. “Lay off me in the daytime a bit and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

                Cindy blushed visibly, even with the wolf mask hiding half her face.

                Not long after, Cindy had dragged her into a supply closet that was easily bigger than Alice’s room. It even had a lock on the inside.

                “Let’s leave the masks on,” Alice said. “It’s gonna be weird otherwise.”

                “It’s less weird fucking masks on?” Cindy said, surprised.

                “It’s gonna be a bit weird if I can’t pretend you’re not you, even if I do think you’re a fucking goddess.”

                “That’s fair, given how I’ve treated you.”

                Cindy laughed a little.

                “So, what does this big bad wolf want with a little kitten like me?” Alice teased, unzipping the sweatshirt she’d been wearing and exposing a bit of black lace.

                Cindy was flustered, but she tried to hold her ground.

                “To eat you all up,” she flirted back.

                Alice gently pulled open Cindy’s coat, leaving her in a pink bra that was the same shade as her lipstick. A gentle nudge knocked it to the floor. The goth girl let out a low whistle, thankful that any noise they made would be drowned out by the dissonant clatter of party guests and “The Monster Mash.”

                “Damn, girl. You look hella hot.”

                “Don’t make this weird,” Cindy pouted. “I’m like, still totally the queen of you.”

                “Not tonight,” Alice said, yanking her pants to the floor and pushing her down.

                Cindy let out a gasp, clawing at Alice’s bra and tearing it from her body.

                “This kitten’s got claws too,” Alice purred. “I may be a shrinking violet but I really come out at night…”

                Cindy’s mind swam.

                _Am I seriously gonna let this nobody fuck me senseless tonight?_

 _Like you haven’t wanted this_ , another voice in her head said. _Or do we need to replay that little fantasy of her punching you out after you strip her, and her fucking your semi-conscious body in front of your friends?_

_Fuck it, here goes nothing._

Gently, Alice pressed a kiss to Cindy’s lips, trying to not get caught on the muzzle of the wolf mask. Satisfied, she purred into another one, and soon Cindy was ditching her own bra, pulling Alice tighter and filling her perky, black-painted mouth with full tongue.

                They separated long enough for Cindy to begin work on relieving Alice of her pants. When the two girls were in their panties (black lace with skulls for Alice; neon pink leopard print for Cindy) they took a breather.

                “Holy fuck, Alice,” Cindy gasped. “How thirsty are you?”

                “Enough to know I wanted my first kiss to be you,” Alice purred.

                “That was your first?!” Cindy exclaimed.

                “I watched a lot of Linnea King movies. I know a few things about kissing girls.”

                Alice let out a smug, satisfied giggle.

“So, what does my blonde she-wolf want next?”

                “She’s hungry for some pussy,” Cindy replied, and soon Alice felt herself on her back, her panties being flung across the room, and her legs spreading.

                Alice shuddered as Cindy’s tongue flicked into her pussy, the nose of the wolf mask stimulating her clit as the cheerleader went deeper. Her back began to arch, goosebumps settling across her skin, her teeth biting hard against her lip as she suppressed a scream.

                “You have one soft clit, even if you don’t shave much,” Cindy noted. “Gah, holy fuck, how is this so good?”

                Alice could only moan in response.

                “I don’t shave much down there,” Alice admitted, “because my therapist doesn’t trust me much with razors.”

                “Fuck…” Cindy said, pulling back. “This is my fucking fault, isn’t it?”

                “Keep licking me and I’m not gonna be nearly as mad at you,” Alice replied. “Seriously, I don’t want to hurt myself, it just hurts so much loving you and not being able to be loved back.”

                “I…I…” Cindy began, but Alice had already slid her hand down the cheerleader’s panties and was beginning to return the favour with her fingers. “Fuck…Unf…A-Alice…!”

                “Yes, my pet?” Alice teased. “You can say it.  Say you love your little kitten.”

                “I love my little kitten!” Cindy moaned, grasping Alice, trying not to fall back from the force of her pleasure. “I love you, Alice!”

                “Wasn’t so hard,” Alice laughed, tearing off Cindy’s panties, starting to lick into her clit.  Sucking and kissing gently, her nimble tongue going deeper and deeper. Cindy’s pussy was dripping before too long, and Alice drank deeply from her, tasting Cindy like a kitten lapping at milk.

                Cindy came with a loud moan, which Alice silenced with another kiss, playfully grabbing the cheerleader’s DD-cup breasts and pushing her down again.

                “Meow,” Alice purred, fingering herself to her climax.

                When they got their clothes on and left, Cindy turned to Alice.

                “Does this change anything?” she asked. “I…I’m gonna have to probably be a bitch to you at school…just so neither of us gets hurt.  But I do promise I won’t strip you as often, and that I won’t hit you.”

                “Just so long as you’re my bitch when we get home…my adorable wolf.”

                “You’ve like, got a deal, kitten.”


	2. Day 2: Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice/Eddie.  
> Circa Shadows of Walpurgis Hallow.

Day 2: Begging

Alice/Eddie

                “Eddie, I’m very disappointed in you.”

                “I’m sorry!” Eddie protested, looking up at Alice, who was dressed in her black crop top decorated with a white skull, a leather jacket, and a leather miniskirt. “I _had_ to try and save you!”

                “Yeah, but by putting yourself at risk? By wearing a cursed mask?” Alice asked. “That’s not good! You’re my boyfriend! I’d die if anything ever happened to you!”

                “I’m tough,” Eddie protested, but he knew it was useless.  

                Alice had three main rules:

  1. You don’t put yourself at risk.
  2. You don’t make me worry.
  3. If you do, you’re subbing.



                So not for the first time, Eddie found himself tied to his bed. He didn’t mind, but Alice could get very upset if he did anything risky, and it just so happened that when he did anything risky, she would spend the whole night making him _beg._

“So,” Alice began, “What do you want me to do, Eddie?”

                She leaned over him, careful to let her black-and-red striped panties show from under her entirely too-short skirt. She’d done her hair up in pigtails, an almost parody of Cindy’s hair, but Eddie noted on her it just made her look beyond unbelievably hot.

                “I…I...I want you to fuck me,” Eddie stammered, flustered.

                “Too fast,” Alice teased, flipping her skirt up. “Let’s break it down a bit. Do you want me to take off your jeans?”

                “Yes,” Eddie said, but she squeezed his cock hard enough to make him yelp.

                “Yes what?” she asked, flicking her tongue out flirtatiously.

                “Yes, please take off my jeans, Mistress Alice…”

                “And if I don’t?”

                “I’ll burst,” Eddie moaned. “I’m gonna cum if you don’t, I can’t stand it…”

                “Alright,” Alice said, smiling.

                She unzipped his jeans and slowly dragged them down, noting with satisfaction how his cock was stretching out his entirely too-tight faded pink shorts. Gently fondling his balls, she slipped off her leather jacket and crop top, and unzipped her skirt, straddling him in just striped stockings and panties.

                “And what does my pet want from me now?” Alice asked, pushing up his Def Leppard shirt to expose his abs, gently licking along them and leaving a black kiss just under his heart.

                “Please, Mistress…take off my shorts…”

                Alice ran a black fingernail down the length of his cock, making it stiffen from the sudden sting.

                “And if I don’t?” she teased, goading him with more fondling of his balls.

                “A-Alice…please…God, I need you! Just please take me! I’ll _die_ without you!”

                “That’s all I needed to hear, you edgy dork,” she laughed, taking her panties off, tearing his shorts off, and straddling his cock.

                “Say that you love me,” she said, as he filled her up. “Eddie, if you do, I swear I won’t demand too much more.”

                “I love you!” Eddie exclaimed, half breathless and delirious from her technique. Alice rode in ways that strongly made Eddie suspect that Linnea had been telepathically coaching her, but he didn’t care. Alice was fucking dynamite. She had ways of bending, twisting, and writhing that turned a routine ride into a carnal rollercoaster.

                “Please fuck me harder,” Eddie begged. “You’ve been all that’s on my mind…”

                “All that’s on your mind?” Alice teased. “You sure you weren’t thinking about being a big bad monster?”

                “Never,” Eddie said. “I’m not a monster, I promise.”

                “I’m not so sure,” she laughed. “This cock is pretty big. Like a monster’s.”

                “But it’s _yours.”_

“Mine? Sure it isn’t Cindy’s?” she taunted, pinching his chest.

                “No. Only you, I promise!”

                “I’m kidding, Eddie,” she teased. “I know you’re mine.  Because anyone else wouldn’t let a dork like me tie them up.”

                “You had me tied up from the moment I met you again,” Eddie said. “I have one more thing to ask, though.’

                “What does my dorky love want now?” Alice asked. “Don’t ask me for a snack now. The kitchen’s closed and all I’ve got’s my body.”

                “Please untie me…because I can’t hold you.”

                Alice obliged.

                Eddie pulled her close, and as he came, she kissed him warmly.

                “Eddie, Eddie, Eddie…” she sighed, happily. “I’m just glad you’re safe.”

                “So am I,” Eddie said. “You’re the only danger I want now.”

                Alice laughed.

                “In that case,” she said, holding up a pair of handcuffs, “ready for round 2?”


	3. Day 3: Knifeplay

Day 3: Knife Play

Jacklyn/Tori

                Tori wasn’t sure how she’d come to be standing across from Jacklyn, ready to strip her naked with a knife, but all she knew was that she was having a hard time _not_ getting turned on before the action even started.

                “I need you to practice with me,” Tori had said that morning. “I’ve been trying to do the self-defence drills you’ve been teaching me, but I need an actual opponent if I _really_ want to get ahead.”

                “Okay, but if you really want to learn, you’ll need to use actual blades,” Jacklyn replied, smiling. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you can’t hurt me, and that I won’t hurt you.”

                “Are you sure about this?” Tori asked.

                “Come on, toreador,” Jacklyn purred. “You’ve been doing fake knives with me for a while. This’ll be good, clean fun.”

                “Not too clean, I hope,” Tori said, winking. “I mean, there’s something undeniably enticing about you in your combat gear.”

                “Combat gear or fetish gear? ‘Cause with me, the two kinda intersect.”

                “Yeah, you’re the only girl I know who treats a bra and hot pants like a bulletproof vest.”

                Tori took in a deep breath as she looked over Jacklyn. She’d picked the gym underneath her mansion for this, and Jacklyn was well trained. The ex-vigilante had worn a grey athletic sweatshirt that stopped slightly above her navel, and a pair of green hot pants.  Neither was terribly practical, but Jacklyn was used to maneuvering in that kind of outfit.

                Tori, by contrast, was wearing a tank top and sweatpants.

                Jacklyn handed Tori a knife. It was a combat knife, military issue Ka-Bar.

                “I figured something more conventional would be appropriate for you,” she said. “I’ll stick with the Japanese blades I was trained with.”

                Pulling out a tanto, she faced Tori.

                “How do we determine who wins?” Tori asked, nervously. “I don’t want to put a knife to your throat.”

                “First one naked loses,” Jacklyn grinned. “Cut each other’s clothes off.”

                “You’re on,” Tori said, diving down and slicing upward through the leg of Jacklyn’s shorts.  The fabric began to tear apart, leaving a whole leg exposed and a bright green thong visible.

                “I let you do that,” Jacklyn muttered, blushing, as she dodged Tori’s knife. Swinging her tanto down, she neatly parted Tori’s shirt, watching it and her white lace bra split in half, exposing her breasts.  Tori gasped as the cold air hit her, and her face turned red.

                “J…” she gasped, readying her knife again. 

                Jacklyn dove on top of her, trying to angle the knife into her sweatpants, but Tori was ready.  Pressing a kiss to Jacklyn’s lips, she sliced through the goth vigilante’s waistband, letting her panties and shorts drop off. Her fishnet stockings were torn too, and slid down further as the vigilante gasped.

                “That was a dirty trick!” Jacklyn moaned, her bare pussy visibly wet. “Taking advantage when I can’t…” 

                There was a loud tearing sound as Tori’s knife cut through her shirt and bra, leaving the vigilante naked save for a mesh top.

                Jacklyn threw her knife into the wall, and leapt on Tori, disarming her.  Clawing, scratching, the two tore at each other until both girls were totally naked, wet, and exhausted.

                Tori took her knife, and teasingly pressed the flat of it against Jacklyn’s bare breasts. The gothic vigilante moaned, running her fingers through her hair and burn scars.

                “T-Tori…” she shuddered. “G-God help me…”

                “I may not be down for the in-and-out,” Tori said. “But I think I could get used to this…”

                “Leave it to me to find the one girl who finds knife fighting better than sex,” Jacklyn laughed. “You’re lucky, because nothing gets me more hot and bothered either…except maybe that smile of yours. And here you were, worried that you weren’t satisfying me ‘cause you weren’t into screwing.”

                “So who won?” Tori asked, after Jacklyn had finished making out with her, holding her close and tracing along her scarred legs.

                “You,” Jacklyn moaned. “I mean, we were both naked at the same time, but I came first, so I figure I lose…”

                “Don’t be so sure,” Tori purred. “I kinda creamed the moment I saw you naked and dripping.”

                “A draw?” Jacklyn sighed. “Man, those suck!”

                Tori sat up and kissed her.

                “Nah, I think all’s fair in love and war.  Besides, you won this fight before it started. It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve cut off my clothes.”

                Jacklyn blushed, remembering their first romantic encounter…which had started as an assassination attempt on Jacklyn’s part.

                “You’ve gotten so good, toreador,” she sighed. “Maybe I’ve finally done something right.”

                “You’ve been doing me right every night,” Tori smiled. “Now let’s get washed up before this gym reeks of sexy desperation for a week. Pendlebury’d have a fit trying to freshen it up.”

                “Geez, how are we gonna explain the clothes to your butler?”

                “Dump ’em in the locker room hazardous waste thing. He won’t notice.”

                “And if he does?” Jacklyn asked.

                “He knows he’s dealing with a hopeless romantic of a young woman,” Tori said. “He’s seen stranger, I’m sure.”

                “There’s nothing stranger than us,” Jacklyn sighed.

                “Nothing stronger, either,” Tori replied.

                “You got that right, babe.”


	4. Day 4: Spanking

Day 4: Spanking

Cindy/Linnea

                Cindy lay back on her bed, the neon heart-shaped lamp on the wall tinting her white shirt pink. She was sucking on a lollipop, her hair up in her usual pigtails, and as she watched Linnea working hard at editing a script for a film she was supposed to be making, she had to admit she was bored.

                “Linneaaaa…” she whined. “Come play with me.”

                “Not now, Cindy,” Linnea replied. “I promised the studio I’d get this done for them, and if I want to keep being a millionaire, I kind of have to keep this up. I promise we’ll have fun later.”

                Cindy sighed and sucked pointedly on her lollipop.

                It was _hard_ not to want Linnea right now.  There was something kind of irresistible about her in a glamorous black outfit, writing at a desk, her long, dark, athletic legs visible teasingly through the slit of her dress. Cindy moaned softly, still sucking at her lollipop, but now more determined than ever to get her girlfriend’s attention.

                She tried reaching out telepathically, but Linnea was blocking her out.

                This would not deter the former queen of Walpurgis Hallow High. Maybe it was long since she was in her confident, cocky, seductive prime, but she still could make people beg and take notice.

                So naturally, Cindy tossed her lollipop into the nearest wastebasket, and coyly took a seat on Linnea’s desk.

                “Lin-Lin…” she cooed. “C’mon…”

                “In a few minutes,” Linnea said patiently. “About twenty more pages should do it.”

                Cindy sighed and spread her legs just enough to make her panties clearly visible.  She unbuttoned the top buttons of her shirt and bared a considerable amount of her DD cleavage. Coughing slightly, she waited for a reaction.

                Nothing. Linnea didn’t even look up.

                Cindy turned red from frustration.  This was going to take drastic measures. 

                So she pulled her top off, let her breasts fall out, wrapped around Linnea’s waist and pressed her love’s face into her chest.

                Linnea gently stood up, walked over to the bed carrying her, and dropped her on her back, watching her bounce upward like a cat falling out of a tree.

                “Alright, Cindy,” Linnea said, her tone level, but with a slight hint of amusement in it, “you’ve got my attention. I’m guessing you’re feeling very naughty?”

                “ _Very_ naughty,” Cindy giggled. “I’m being like, a total bad girl.”

                “Bad girls get punished, don’t they?” Linnea said, her voice dropping to a deep, throaty octave Cindy normally only heard her use in her slasher movie villain roles.

                “They like, totally do,” Cindy said, turning pink. “Are you gonna punish me?”

                “Yes, Cinder…” Linnea said, pulling Cindy upward into her arms.

                 Cindy let herself prepare for the kiss she’d wanted.  She knew soon Linnea and she would be tangled up in the sheets together, and she’d be “punished” as much as she wanted.

                That moment never quite came, because the next thing she knew, her skirt and panties were on the floor, she was bent over the desk where Linnea had been working, and Linnea was spanking her.

                Hard.

                _Thwack._

“This is what you deserve, isn’t it?” Linnea asked, her tone flirty and playful.

                “Y-yes…”

                _THWACK._

“Yes what?”

                “Yes, Linnea!  Y-yes!’

                _THWACK. THWACK._

Cindy moaned hard. Already, she could feel her tight, perky ass swelling up.

                “I’ve been naughty, interrupting you,” Cindy whined. “Punish me, please!”

                _THWACK. THWACK. THWACK._

Cindy’s eyes were beginning to tear up, but she moaned in happiness.

                “Should I stop?” Linnea asked.

                “I’m a big girl,” Cindy replied. “I can take it!”

                Linnea grinned and slid out a wooden paddle from a nearby drawer.

                “Can you take this?” she asked.

                Cindy yelped.

                **_THWACK. THWACK. THWACK._**

“Do you promise not to interrupt me while working again?” Linnea teased.

                “I promise…” Cindy whimpered. “Can I at least see what you were working on?”

                “Sure,” Linnea replied.

                When Cindy saw the script, she noticed that it had been finished for about an hour.

                “Wait, you spent all that time reading over something already finished?!”

                “Hey, proofreading counts,” Linnea said, winking. “That said, I knew you were horny tonight and wanted to see just how long I could drive you up the wall and make you act like the precious spoiled brat tart I used to see when spying on your mind in high school. I didn’t like how you treated people, but I thought often about how hot it would be if I could spank that bad attitude out of you.”

                Cindy moaned, her pussy dripping wet.

                “Fuck me…”

                Linnea kissed her softly before removing her own dress, revealing that she’d been totally naked underneath.

                “Let me get some cream and some ice to cool off that hot ass of yours…and then I’ll fuck you. You adorable little devil.”

                Cindy was left lying wet on the bed for five minutes, but all she could do was moan Linnea’s name…and think about how much she wanted to do this again.


	5. Day 5: Sadism/Masochism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice/Linnea  
> High School AU.  
> For reference: Alice is 18 here, and Linnea is 24.  
> This is set in a slightly alternate timeline from the main one, in part because Linnea first met Cindy psychically when she was about 16 (though nothing romantic starting happening until two years later.) For reasons of expediency, this is about Linnea's third visit and nothing's happened between her and Cindy romantically yet.  
> Also, this is really long and angsty.

Day 5: Sadism/Masochism

Alice/Linnea

(High School AU)

                Alice Draiman couldn’t believe her eyes.  The woman sitting in the third row of the bleachers.

                That _had_ to be Linnea King. She’d recognize that dark bronze skin anywhere, and no matter how she’d tried to hide it under a bandage, that scorpion tattoo was all her.

                But what was a famous horror actress, _her_ favourite horror actress, doing in Walpurgis Hallow? And with no security, no less?

                Alice had to find out.  She snuck up closer, and noticed something. Linnea had her eyes not on the field, but on the cheer team. Specifically, her eyes, hidden beneath dark sunglasses, were firmly fixed on…Cindy Valentine.

                Anger bubbled up inside of her. Of _course_ Cindy had caught her attention. Of _course_ the precious queen bitch of Walpurgis Hallow was gonna appeal to Linnea King. Even to someone dark and gothic, Alice figured she was just another scarred freak. Worthless, like Cindy had always told her after tearing her clothes off and beating her into the locker room floor. Worthless, like she’d tell herself at night after, making sure she hurt as much as she deserved.

                She wondered what Linnea would think if she told her that Cindy had spent yesterday cutting her clothes off and laughing at her, and leaving her to wear some shitty tracksuit someone had left in the lost and found. She wondered what Linnea would think of her if she knew the truth, if she knew how utterly alone Alice was in the world, and how her sole comforts now were fantasies of Eddie Gabriel taking her in the backseat of his car, or freeze-framing Linnea’s nude scenes in _Reform School Massacre, Shock Rock Till You Drop,_ and _Scorpions._

                When she looked up again, after having fought off her tears, Linnea was gone from the bleachers.

                “Careful with your thoughts,” a dark, sultry voice whispered in her ear. “You never know who might be listening.”

                Alice nearly jumped ten feet in the air. Linnea had somehow gotten behind her.

                “How the fuck—Just what are you doing here, Linnea?”

                The actress pulled off her sunglasses and bandage.

                “Very good, Sherlock,” she teased. “But then again, I would expect no less from my biggest fan.”

                Linnea motioned for her to come with her, and Alice obeyed unquestioningly.

                A few minutes later, they were in Linnea’s car, parked off on a side street a few blocks from the school, out of sight of prying eyes.

                “I heard everything,” Linnea said. “Your thoughts, I mean. I’m…psychic.”

                “Yeah, and I’m Batman,” Alice snarked. “What am I thinking of, Kreskin?”

                “You’re thinking of Cindy, and the horrible things she did to you yesterday. You’re thinking of a dark-haired rocker who generally ignores you kissing you. You’re thinking of me, totally naked, and standing over you.  But mostly, you’re thinking of what you want most in life—a friend who will understand you and not throw you away because you’re hurting.”

                “Fuck…” Alice breathed. “So it’s true…ESP and shit exists…”

                “True psychic power is really rare,” Linnea said. “Let’s just say that my power’s a curse just as much as a blessing.”

                “So why are you actually here, though?” Alice asked. “Please, don’t tell me you came all the way out here to just to stare at Cindy’s tits. I know she’s fucking gorgeous, but she’s a complete fucking monster.”

                “You don’t really believe that, as cruel as she can be to you,” Linnea said, gently. “She’s torn up on the inside. Suffering like you wouldn’t believe at the hands of her boyfriend. I came because…she’s a potential psychic. Her powers haven’t bloomed, but they will soon…and I want to be there to make sure she uses them for good.”

                “No chance of that,” Alice muttered, bitterly. “Like she needs another edge to be able to humiliate me. I mean, fuck, why can’t she just see—“

                “That you want to fuck her?” Linnea quipped. “I think she can. I think that’s why she’s scared. She can tell your puppy-love crush a mile away, and doesn’t want to get outed for her very real reciprocation.  I mean, think about it, fangirl. Why _else_ would she go for your clothes always? She wants you. She wants you bad.”

                Alice screamed in frustration.

                “I fucking hate this!” she exclaimed. “I fucking hate being everyone’s second choice! I’m tired of being picked last for everything in my life! I’ve seen what a first-rate piece of shit her boyfriend is, I’ve seen how awful her friends are, but what am I? Just a punching bag to her! And I’ve always wanted to meet you, always wanted to just pour my heart out to you, in this pathetic little fantasy of you _maybe_ understanding me, and now I see you’re here to be Professor X to her beautiful Emma Frost-looking ass!”

                “I’ve got an offer to make you,” Linnea said. “You’re welcome to refuse, but like…I can’t help but feel that it would help.”

                “What, are you gonna like…mind control her?”

                “No,” Linnea laughed. “I don’t think I can even do that yet, I’m still new to my powers. I was going to say for one night, I’m yours. Whatever you want to do with…or to me.”

                Alice’s jaw dropped.

                It wasn’t long, though, before Alice had taken Linnea home with her. Sitting back in Alice’s room, Linnea took in the sheer extent of Alice’s adoration— _Fangoria_ spreads, videotapes, posters—even a standee advertising _College Vampire_.

                “I’m such a dork, I know…” Alice said. “I really do think you’re amazing, though.”

                “Before I leave I’m signing all of this,” Linnea promised. “But first, what do you want to do?”

                “I...I…” Alice began.

                “Relax,” Linnea said. “Just pretend I’m Cindy. And don’t worry about hurting me. I can take a lot of punishment and I’ll stop you if things get too much.”

                Alice grinned, reached up, and forced Linnea to her knees.

                “You’re not in charge anymore,” Alice hissed.

                Linnea found herself having her long hair pulled back hard, her dress unzipped, and her hands being tied back with Alice’s t-shirt. She giggled softly.  This was positively gentle treatment compared to her rougher clients in the past—but if it boosted Alice’s ego a bit, so much the better.

                “I want you to beg,” Alice continued, jerking back on Linnea’s hair. “I want you to understand what it’s like to be me. To be just another scarred, ugly victim. And I want you…to _enjoy_ it.”

                “Sounds like someone’s got a lot to work through,” Linnea snarked.

                Alice flushed red and pushed Linnea.

                “Shut up!” she protested. Nervously, she shook a bit. This wasn’t good. How could she look like such a dork for Linnea?  She had to step up her game.

                So she tore Linnea’s bra from her body.

                “Why don’t you make me shut up?” Linnea suggested.

                And with that, Alice felt herself being tackled into a kiss by Linnea, even as she slipped her bonds.  Linnea deftly removed Alice’s miniskirt and pressed her against the bed.

                “Nnn—“ Alice moaned in protest, but she couldn’t stop herself from returning the kiss. After the initial hesitation passed, she started returning it in kind.

                And then she remembered she was in charge.  That she was still bitter.

                Throwing Linnea down, Alice stepped hard on her chest.

                “Crawl for me,” Alice spat, a growl in her tone.

                “What?” Linnea asked, coughing. Her eyes were wide. Something was waking up inside of Alice. Some great bitterness, some great longing, something both terrifyingly sensual and heartbreakingly sorrowful.

                “Get your cute ass up and start crawling,” Alice said. “I want you on my terms.”

                “Why should I—“

                But Linnea’s teasing was cut off by a sharp slap across her ass. The actress gasped hard, and in a moment she felt her panties being torn from her body.

                “Because you’re my bitch now,” Alice said. “Finally, a queen is gonna kneel to me for once. It’s not gonna be me stark naked on the ground. It’s gonna be someone rich, and powerful.”

                She pressed her heel down on Linnea’s spine.

                “I want you to be a good dog and crawl.  You want this pussy so bad, you’re gonna have to work for it,” Alice said.  “Crawl to me and take my panties off with your teeth.”

                Linnea’s clit grew wet with anticipation.  This was more what she was used to, but at the same time, she still worried about Alice.  This wasn’t like the worried, lonely girl she knew from Cindy’s memories. 

                It was kind of stunningly hot, but the girl needed therapy far more than she needed a show and a good fuck.

                That said, Linnea wasn’t a therapist.  She was an actress, and a former hooker.

                She knew a thing or two about putting on a show and giving a good fuck.

                Crawling up Alice’s pale, trembling body, she took in her sights.  Alice had lost a lot of weight recently, and in an unhealthy way. There were stretch marks, bruises and scars all over her. As Linnea climbed higher, gently getting her blue-painted lips around Alice’s black panties, sorrow stirred deep within her. She’d been this girl once, discarded by everyone, abandoned, alone, virtually orphaned. Dragging the panties down, she looked up expectantly.

                “What does Mistress Alice require now?”

                Alice blushed hard. This was her biggest fan fantasy come true. She was going to have sex with _Linnea King_.  She’d had her first kiss with her idol.  This was incredible.

                So why did she still feel empty?

                “Eat me out,” Alice said. “Like a dog. Lick it up.”

                Linnea knelt down lower, her tongue flicking into Alice’s clit.  Drinking deep, tasting Alice’s sex, she moved in.  Alice tasted good, but the more she tasted the more broken inside she started to feel.

                Eventually, Linnea stopped.

                “Why’d you stop?” Alice asked. “Am I not good enough for you?”

                Alice smacked her.

                Linnea moaned.

                “Hurt me more,” Linnea pleaded.

                Unsure of what to do, Alice took hold of Linnea’s throat and tossed her back on the bed, another loud moan escaping her lips. Curious, Alice slid a few fingers into Linnea’s pussy, pumping in and out roughly, listening to the pain and pleasure she was inflicting as the gothic actress moaned.

                But even during it, Alice’s mind swam with doubts.

                _God, you’re so pathetic.  Getting so hard into a pity fuck._

_This is as close as you’ll ever get. Tomorrow night, Cindy’s on her list, and the next night, and the night after… Enjoy the demo version, Alice. You’ll never get the full thing. It’s well out of your price range._

_You’ll have to settle for Cindy’s abuse. You may as well start enjoying it, you gothic skank._

Eventually, Alice stopped, burying her head, sobbing, into Linnea’s chest.

                “Time out,” Linnea said. “I’m sorry…did I fuck up?”

                “No…” Alice sobbed. “I did…I…I…”

                “I heard your thoughts just now…” Linnea said. “Listen…I’m not going to leave town. You clearly need me here, and Cindy needs me too if she’s ever gonna stop hurting people. I could feel your rage tonight. I could just…taste your pain. It reminded me of why I like taking it so roughly…like you, I feel like garbage half the time.

                “R-Really…?”

                “Every damn night,” Linnea sighed. “God, I’m so wet…”

                Alice obliged Linnea by tasting her, drinking the juice from her wet pussy, before holding her tightly again.

                “I don’t want any of us to hurt again,” Alice said. “I just don’t know what to do with all this anger…”

                “We’ll work through it. All of us,” Linnea promised. “I hope your first time was enjoyable, though.”

                “Up until my stupid-ass depression hit? Hell yeah,” Alice answered.

                “And for the record?” Linnea said. “Cindy’s jealous of how hot you are.”

                Alice spent the entire rest of the night blushing red.

                It would certainly be interesting tomorrow, Alice considered, if Cindy’s powers activated and she saw that dorky little nobody scoring big with a Hollywood actress.

                Linnea cuddled Alice to sleep, massaging and kissing the goth girl until her demons left her, and she could fill her dreams with love.

                She would need them for the battles against evil ahead.


	6. Day 6: Cock Worship

Day 6: Cock Worship

Eddie/Alice

                Eddie Gabriel was bored as usual.  It wasn’t that he was so much disaffected anymore, but the constant realities of fighting evil, while once exciting, were now becoming his new routine. He often went to bed aching and sore, and between aspirin and bags of ice, there was only Alice for comfort.

                He wondered why he’d never really noticed her before; sure, Cindy had been the apple of his eye for a long time, but after a peek at Alice’s diaries he couldn’t believe just how head over heels she’d been for him. Had he really been that distracted by Cindy and the cheerleaders that he hadn’t noticed the playful, adorably sensual Alice waiting for him?

                In any case, it mattered little now. 

                Alice had opened his door in little more than a bra and panties.

                “Sorry, Eddie…I just was lonely and I needed you.”

                Eddie grinned.

                “Of course you did.”

                Alice moaned softly.

                “Damn, you’re getting confident,” Alice teased. “It’s kinda hot, actually.”

                “You know what would be really hot?” Eddie asked.

                “What?”

                “If you got down on your cute little knees and showed my cock just how much you’ve missed it.”

                “It would be my pleasure,” Alice whispered, kneeling demurely in front of Eddie. Gently, she undid his belt and unzipped his jeans, lowering his boxers slowly as his cock sprang to attention. It was already semi-hard, the hood of his foreskin gently starting to retract. With a soft, reverent gesture, Alice pulled it back, and kissed the purplish head that came forth.  She shivered with ecstasy.

                “Oh Eddie…I have missed this…”

                “Less talk, more action,” Eddie smirked.

                Gently, Alice wrapped a hand around Eddie’s thick length, her black-painted nails glimmering in the barely-lit room. Her knees brushed against the carpet, sinking in deeper as she knelt to take the length into her mouth.

                Pressing a kiss to it, she opened her black lips wide to take the head of Eddie’s shaft in her mouth. Humming softly, she gently licked at it, hearing Eddie’s appreciative moans. With the moaned approval, she worked to take even more of him in her mouth. It was hard, she noted—and not just his cock. She’d always had a small mouth, and even if Eddie wasn’t massively hung, it was sometimes a challenge to take it all.

                She loved a good challenge.

                Working her fingers gently over his balls, she rubbed them softly and got Eddie moaning even louder. Expertly, her tongue licked all around the shaft until it was fully hard. Then, gently, she withdrew to admire her handiwork.

                Eddie’s six inches were crimson and purple, ringed with black lipstick, and throbbing. Teasingly, she pulled a bottle of lube out from beside Eddie’s bed, poured some into her hands, and began to work her love’s manhood gently.

                “Oh Eddie…” she moaned. “It’s so fucking good…”

                “Keep talking,” Eddie teased.

                Alice’s hands had always been agile—she’d been a talented sculptor in the school art classes, and her keyboard skills were impressive enough to rival classic pianists. Tonight, though, she was working with her favourite instrument, in her favourite medium—love.

                Pumping his shaft, she watched Eddie turn crimson.  He might have been in control tonight, but it was impossible for his dorky side to not show. Eddie, beneath all the bluster and arrogant, sexual posturing, was an angel. Every part of Eddie was sweet—heart, soul, face, cock.

                And so, as she rose to stroke it again, Eddie gently pushed her head down and forward.

                “As you command, master. I’ll give your cock the treatment you crave,” she whispered.

                Taking the shaft in her mouth once more, she worked it over with maximum care. Her tongue was careful to stimulate the nerves under his tip, and once he was trembling, she popped his whole cock in her mouth. Struggling to contain it, she licked and sucked, working his balls the whole time.

                “Alice, I’m going to—“

                But Eddie’s warning came a bit late. His cock burst, his load splattering all over the back of Alice’s throat, making her gag slightly. She withdrew, her lips stained black and white, and Eddie’s juices dripping from her mouth. She swallowed hard, and looked up with teary, happy eyes at her lover.

                “Good girl,” Eddie whispered, stroking her raven-black hair.

                Happily, she squealed, kissing his cock one last time before rising.

               


	7. Day 7: Body Swap

Day 7: Body Swap

Cindy/Linnea    

                Cindy woke up early, a bit groggy from the previous night. She couldn’t remember much, as she’d been up late and it had been a long week, plus she’d been partying. 

                “Ugh, like, what time is it?” she asked herself, but her voice sounded strange.  She coughed a few times to clear her throat, but her voice still sounded oddly deep. Standing up, she noticed something.

                She was easily over a foot higher off the ground than normal.

                “Did I get a growth spurt in my sleep? Even for this town, this is too weird,” she muttered, until she walked over to the mirror.

                Looking back at her was the naked form of Linnea King.

                “What the _Freaky Friday_ is going on here? Like, holy switcheroo.”

                From behind her came her own voice; or at least, what used to be.

                Cindy whipped around and faced…herself.

                “Linnea?” Cindy asked, in Linnea’s voice.

                “Good morning, love,” Linnea cooed, in Cindy’s voice. “Wait, what happened—oh. Oh.”

                “Linnea, do you know what’s going on?” Cindy asked.

                “I…uh…may have gotten a bit carried away when I made that ‘Perspective Switch Tea’ that I found in my dad’s old things.”

                “Okay, first of all, why did you touch _anything_ belonging to your like, total creep of a dad?” Cindy asked. “It’s like, totally asking for trouble!”

                Linnea burst into Cindy’s wild laughter.

                “Cinder, a valley girl tone coming out of my lips is about as ridiculous as my mystical vocabulary coming out of your petite cheerleader body.  That said…”

                She leaned in and whispered.

                “I think we should give a whole new meaning to ‘go fuck yourself.’”

                Cindy blushed.  She took a long look in the mirror, and began to feel along Linnea’s body.

                “It’s kinda nice being tall…but I don’t even want to think about walking in heels all the time. Also, like, how do you even stand being this stacked and not wear a bra? I mean, if I do that, I feel like my back’s gonna break.”

                “You’re pretty stacked yourself, Cinder,” Linnea noted, tracing over Cindy’s body. “I gotta say, these are some _powerful_ thighs.”

                Running over to Cindy-in-Linnea’s body, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed her.

                “So that’s what that feels like…”

                Cindy moaned from the kiss, Linnea’s dark and husky voice escaping from her lips.

                “I kinda want you to like, climb me like a tree, Lin-Lin. It’s kind of amazing, being tall like this and knowing your love, can totally like, hang on you.”

                “I can attempt to,” Linnea spoke, in Cindy’s sweet, high tone. “I am a bit apprehensive of the physics, but…”

                Linnea leapt up, attempting to cling to Cindy, but the two girls, unused to working with vastly different-sized bodies, instead stumbled back onto the bed.

                “I think the world is trying to tell us something,” Linnea said. “Go ahead, Cindy. Be the big spoon for once.”

                Cindy-in-Linnea’s smile was uncharacteristically radiant and dorky, with none of the usual mystique Linnea carried off. Similarly, Linnea-in-Cindy’s face was an enigmatic smile. Cindy wrapped around Linnea, and purred.

                “I can’t believe how like, lucky you are,” she said. “You get to be so big and protective. I feel like such a shrimp by comparison.”

                “And you get to be small but mighty,” Linnea said. “People underestimate you because you’ve got the adorable factor going for you. Guy runs into you, he’ll let his guard down.  Guy runs into me, he’ll either run for his life or fight right away.”

                Linnea squealed as Cindy cupped her breasts.

                “Aah! Cindy! Why didn’t you tell me your tits were so sensitive?!”

                “I thought you knew,” Cindy replied, teasingly. “Whenever you lick them I have to try really hard not to scream or moan too much.”

                Cindy slid a finger down Linnea’s panties, and deep into her pussy.

                “Gah, how do you take me fingering you?” Linnea gasped. “It’s like taking a whole cock, my fingers are so thick!”

                “You’re talking to girl who had like, three different vibrators,” Cindy responded. “And who doesn’t mind a bit of cock now and then.”

                “I’m guessing a strap-on for your birthday, then?” Linnea teased.

                “If you don’t mind,” Cindy smiled. “And some Wild Turkey.”

                “How long until this wears off?” she asked, after a while.

                “I don’t know,” Linnea responded. “But I think we’ve got at least a couple more hours of exploring to do…”

                A couple hours later, the girls realized a few things:

  1. Linnea was built to be one hell of a dominatrix.
  2. Cindy was a perfect sub and far more sensitive than she let on.
  3. They were going to have to do this again.
  4. And maybe they’d have to slip a cup or two to Eddie and Alice.




	8. Day 8: Hate-fucking/Angry Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie/Cindy  
> Set in an AU where the night they broke up (as referenced in Walpurgis Hallow) went differently after Cindy threw her shirt at him.   
> Suffice to say, they don't break up here.

Day 8: Hate-fucking/Angry Sex

Eddie/Cindy

(No-breakup AU)

                It began, as a lot of Eddie and Cindy’s nights did, with an argument.

                This was going to be the night, Cindy decided, where she was going to finally let Eddie fuck her. They had been together long enough, and while he was still an insufferable prick, he was still the best guy she’d ever been with.

                She didn’t know if that was funny or sad.

                And then he went and said something stupid.

                “Wonder how this is gonna measure up to my dreams?” Eddie quipped.

                “Eddie!” Cindy spat, throwing her top at him. She got up and started grabbing her stuff to leave.

                “Babe, what’s wrong?” Eddie asked.

                “What’s wrong? What’s like, fucking wrong?! Are you really that fucking dense?!” Cindy screamed. “All this time, you’ve said you’ve loved me, but I don’t really buy that! It’s always all about you!”

                “Oh, that’s too fucking rich,” Eddie said, getting up and tossing the stuff out of her hands. “All about me, huh? Coming from Queen Bitch? Coming from the girl whose biggest kink was going out, getting smashed, getting laid, and making daddy Sheriff pay for it all?”

                “That’s not true!” Cindy protested.

                “You’re right,” Eddie deadpanned. “Your biggest kink is stripping poor, defenceless goth girls naked. Then, when you could be with one, you turn away and hurt them even more.”

                Cindy turned crimson.

                “You have no right to say that to me! _You_ of all people, who took pictures of me naked when I didn’t think anyone was watching!”

                “Yeah, you waited for an _audience_ before tearing Alice’s clothes off,” Eddie shot back. “Call me a rat bastard, if you want, but at least I didn’t pretend to be a sweet little angel to the public eye.”

                Cindy slapped him.

                “I fucking hate you, and I…”

                She felt her panties grow slightly damp.

                _No. I can’t be getting off on this.  I can’t,_ she thought.

                “I want you to keep talking,” Cindy said.

                “What happened to shut up?” Eddie asked. “You really are a fickle little tart from hell.”

                Cindy pulled his shirt off.

                “Keep giving me reasons,” she spat. “I hate your disgustingly hot body and I just want you to know that.”

                “I hate how much your tits and ass hold sway over me,” Eddie laughed, removing Cindy’s bra. “But hey, if badmouthing is your kink, I’m a fucking sexual deviant. Like your taste in girls.”

                “At least I’ve got taste,” Cindy replied, roughly unbuckling his belt. “I’ve never worn out _Penthouse Video_ tapes.”

                “You make me sound like some kind of sleaze,” Eddie protested.

                “You do a good enough job of that yourself,” Cindy replied. “Or was it someone else who bought a pair of Casey Marks’ panties back in tenth grade?”

                “Those weren’t hers,” Eddie sighed. “I was lying and bought a pair myself.”

                “You really are a total sexual loser,” Cindy laughed. “Remind me why I’m about to fuck you again?”

                “’Cause you may be Supergirl, but a good thick cock is your Kryptonite,” Eddie laughed.

                Frustrated, Cindy pulled off his jeans, watching his cock straining against the front of his black boxer briefs.

                Moaning, she removed her skirt.

                “You are the biggest asshole in the world, Eddie Gabriel.”

                “And yet, you love me for it,” Eddie replied.

                “Who said I loved you?” Cindy spat.

                “I dunno, your Barbie-pink panties are soaked through and you’re dropping your skirt. Either you really find misery a turn-on, or you don’t hate me nearly as much as you claim.”

                “Fuck me…” Cindy sighed.

                “Way-a-fucking-head of you, Sadistic Cheerleader Barbie,” Eddie laughed.

                Yanking her panties off, he let out a low whistle.

                “Damn, did your pussy just hit the rainy season? It’s a serious flood region down there.”

                Cindy slapped him and tore off his boxer briefs, before taking his six inches in her hands.

                “Give me one reason I shouldn’t bite this off,” Cindy sighed.

                “Because you’d miss it,” Eddie laughed. “Once you ride my lightning you’ll never look back.”

                “Fuck it, you’re right,” Cindy sighed, spreading her legs and mounting his cock. “But I’m staying on top.”

                “Remains to be seen,” Eddie quipped. “But I’ll humour you.  Ride ‘em, cowgirl.”

                As Cindy began to ride his hard cock, Eddie whistled “The Ecstasy of Gold” from _The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly._ She was grunting and moaning, but the moment she put two and two together, she groaned.

                “Eddie, can’t you say one thing without making a pop culture reference?”

                “One thing without making a pop culture reference,” Eddie replied, pulling the cheerleader down until she was taking him balls deep.

                Cindy let out a scream of bliss.

                “You…little…shit…” she replied. “Fuck me, Eddie, I…I…”

                Unable to stop herself from moaning, Eddie gently flipped her on her back, and started plowing her. Her DD-cup breasts bounced uncontrollably as Eddie’s thrusts rocked her small frame.

                “You fuck like a dork…” Cindy said, but it was getting harder and harder to be insulting.

                “Your words say, ‘fuck you,’ and your tone says ‘fuck me,’” Eddie laughed. “Y’know, I can see why people stay crazy about you. You can’t lie when you’re being given a good lay.”

                “Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!” Cindy moaned, her orgasm fast approaching. “Don’t stop fucking me, you brainless piece of shit! I fucking hate that you’re so good!”

                “I’ll be sure that to make a t-shirt out of that,” Eddie laughed. “Eddie Gabriel—winner of both the Cindy Valentine ‘Brainless Piece of Shit’ award, as well as the ‘You’re So Good’ seal of approval!”

                “Yeah, well do whatever, but like, don’t cum before I do,” Cindy pouted.

                “Wasn’t planning on it, babe,” Eddie laughed.

                “And don’t you _dare_ pull out and blow your load on my face,” Cindy growled. “I’ve seen the kind of shit you watch.”

                “Wouldn’t dream of it,” Eddie said. “Besides, you know I’ll be kissing you at the end.”

                More thrusting. More swearing, taunting, and roughhousing. Nails raked across backs. Hands wrapped around throats. More and more, until…

                “E-Eddie! I’m c—coming…I…I…oh fuck me!”

                Cindy screamed as her orgasm washed over her, her legs dripping with her own juices, her perky nipples hard as diamonds as she arched her back. 

                Eddie grunted as he pulled out and let his load blast all over her tits.

                Cindy slapped him.

                “You jerk!”

                “Hey,” Eddie protested. “You wanted to go raw and I couldn’t be sure you were on the pill. Be glad I didn’t hit your face.”

                “Yeah, well…thanks for that,” Cindy said, sighing. “You’re not all bad, Eddie, I’ll give you that.

                Naked, sticky, wet, and dripping, she moved over to Eddie and pressed a warm, passionate kiss to his lips, her nimble little tongue darting in and tangling with his. She moaned softly, and gently caressed his back.

                “Thank you…” Eddie said, when they parted the kiss. “Does this mean you aren’t leaving me?”

                “I—“ Cindy began, looking ashamed. “I’m not. I…fuck…”

                Eddie smiled.

                “I’ll take that,” he replied. “I know I’m not easy to love, babe. Even I don’t love myself.  But hell…you should be familiar with that.”

                “Yeah, too true…it’s one of the only reasons I let you fuck me like that,” Cindy responded.

                “Well,” Eddie said, “it is getting late and your dad’s gonna wonder where you’ve been.  Shower quickly with me and I’ll drive you home. Oh, and whenever you want to have rough, violent, insult and profanity-filled hate sex, you know where to find me.”

                Cindy giggled and smiled.

                “God help me, I fucking love you, you rat bastard.”

                “I’m _your_ rat bastard,” Eddie smiled. “And I love my little pretty in pink bitch.”

                “Damn right you fucking do,” Cindy laughed.


	9. Day 9: Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie/Cindy/Alice  
> High School AU  
> All three are 18 at this point--this is an AU where Cindy didn't totally break Alice's trust, and where Eddie's sleaziness brought them together.

Day 9: Lingerie

Eddie/Cindy/Alice

(High School AU)

                “I can’t believe it!” Cindy exclaimed. “Ugh, that creep! I could _kill_ him!”

                Alice was just out of sight in the cafeteria, nervously holding a picture of Cindy she’d found on the floor. In the picture, Cindy was sitting naked, her legs spread, on the changeroom bench. She lost her footing as she walked, and ended up sprawled in front of Cindy.

                “And now you’ve got one,” Cindy sighed. “Great. Now you’re gonna be like, hexing me, or whacking off to my picture.”

                “No, actually,” Alice said, a bit nervously. “I wanted to give this to you so you could destroy it. Believe it or not, I know how it feels to be exposed and humiliated.”

                “Yeah…” Cindy sighed. “But why would you help me?”

                “Because I’m pissed at Eddie too,” she said. “Can you believe I asked him out and all he did was make some comment about my weight? Like, he does realize we’re on about the same part of the school food chain, right? It’s all just ‘cause he wants you!”

                “And I’ve told him no,” Cindy sighed. “Like a zillion times.”

                Alice got a devilish grin on her face.

                “What if I told you we could get back at him?” Alice asked.

                “I’m listening,” Cindy said. “But don’t think this changes anything between us.”

                Some time later, the girls walked up to Eddie Gabriel.

                “Nice photography skills, Eddie,” Cindy purred. “I didn’t know you were into voyeurism.  If you wanna see a real show, why don’t you come with Alice and me after school?”

                “In the changeroom,” Alice added. “We wanted to show you what fans we are. We could make this a three-way, hmm?”

                “I’m down, babes,” Eddie grinned. “I’m gonna show you what I’m made of.”

                After school, Eddie was rather surprised to walk into a pitch-black changeroom.

                He was even more surprised to feel himself being grabbed. He felt his pants being yanked down, his boxers taken away, and his shirt being tossed aside.  Then, he felt a pair of lacy panties being dragged up over his rock-hard cock.  The next thing he knew, someone was tying him to the pipe above the benches.

                When the lights came on, Eddie was beet-red. He was dressed in a pair of Cindy’s panties, bright pink, and the two girls were taking pictures of him, tied up.

                “Gosh, Cindy,” Alice laughed. “Wouldn’t it be a shame if these pictures got out?”

                “Yeah,” Cindy added. “It wouldn’t be like, nice at all. Isn’t it like, horrible when someone takes pictures of you in a compromising position?”

                “Alright, alright!” Eddie said. “I’m sorry!  I’ll destroy the pictures I have!”

                “Aaand?” Alice asked.

                “And I’m sorry I called you fat!” Eddie protested, thrashing. “Just get me down from here and destroy those photos!”

                “Why should I?” Alice said, teasingly. “You said, after all, it’d be in my dreams that you’d go out with a fat girl like me. I need a visual aid.  And believe me, those panties really bring out your rather nice cock.”

                “I’ll go out with you, Alice!  Fuck, I didn’t mean what I said!  You do know Chet put me up to this, right? Your boyfriend’s an asshole, Cindy!”

                Cindy’s laughter and smile faded.

                “Wait, hold the fuck up. He did _what?!_ ”

                “Yeah,” Eddie sighed. “He had me do this because you weren’t putting out. I only agreed to help him because I’m a fucking loser, alright? Just…look. I knew this would probably be a trap.  There’s no way in hell any of you would be into me. I’m surprised Alice even asked.”

                Alice looked hurt.

                “I _am_ into you, Eddie. When you’re being nice, at least.”

                “Yeah, well,” Eddie sighed. “Can you cut me down?”

                Cindy shook her head.

                “You should hang there a little longer, Eddie. Pink really is your colour. And it looks like you’re enjoying it too.  That is one impressive hard-on.”

                Eddie groaned.

                “I’ll help you get back at Chet.  Because I know he’s cheating on you!”

                Cindy immediately went to cut him down.

                “He’s up to no good,” Eddie said. “I saw him buying some sketchy pills from his dealer, probably like Rohypnol, or some shit, and like, dialing up some babe on a payphone and flirting with her.  You leave me alone and don’t let _anyone_ know about what happened here, I’ll help you bring him down.  Even if it costs me everything.”

                “He’s not lying,” Alice said. “I’ve been lied to enough to know when someone’s faking.”

When he was cut down, Alice removed Eddie’s panties.

                She turned pink seeing Eddie’s length and giggled.

                “Can I have my clothes back?” Eddie asked, very much tired of everything.

                “Can I keep my photo?” Alice asked. “I promise it’ll stay at home.”

                “Alright,” Eddie sighed. “I guess I do owe you that much.”

                “Don’t worry,” Cindy said. “No one saw us. I locked the door.”

                “You did that for me?” Eddie asked.

                The cheerleader smiled.

                “I’m not completely bitchy, Eddie. You’re like, a dork, and a creep, but I don’t want to ruin you.”

                Alice looked at Cindy.

                “Can you not ruin me then?”

                Cindy looked heartbroken.

                “Yeah…look…if I’m honest, Chet’s been driving me up the wall. It seems that unless I make some girl look like a complete social wreck, Chet’ll be fucking her within the week. Deep down, I knew, I just…”

                “You’re all coming home with me,” Alice said.

                “Why?” both asked in unison.

                “Because we need to just cry it out, okay? Let’s just say it’s more than Eddie who’s been laid bare tonight.”

                “You want your panties back?” Eddie asked.

                “Nah, you keep ‘em, Eddie,” Cindy teased. “They fit you way better. Plus, I think they’ll be useful if you and Alice keep your little thing going, y’know? She’s hardcore into crossdressing. I’ve seen her sketchbook.”

                Eddie could only mutter something that sound half-annoyed and half-aroused.


	10. Day 10: Bonds (Telepathic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set at the start of Shadows Over Walpurgis Hallow.

Day 10: Bonds (Telepathic)

Cindy/Linnea

                Cindy was tossing and turning on her bed. No matter how she laid, she felt uneasy. Her worst nightmare filled her mind; unlike Linnea, she’d never really succeeded in filtering them out. Normally, she’d just wake and turn to Linnea, who’d hold her until she stopped shaking.

                But Linnea wasn’t here.

                She was still filming _Scorpions Part II_ , and as a result was in LA, miles from her.

                Deep down, Cindy felt ashamed for being so needy. She’d had it so good with Linnea, and the only reason she was making the movie was to support their lives, but…

                Cindy was someone who had spent her life in relationships she regretted, relationships that never lasted. Every time love seemed to be within her grasp, it drifted away. She’d been tempted to reach out for Alice, but she knew that wasn’t the answer. Whatever tension had been between them in the past was, well, the past.

                _Lost in thought again, Cinder?_

                Linnea’s voice was ringing through her head. She blushed a slight shade of pink.

                _Yeah,_ Cindy responded mentally. _I like, totally miss you._

_Do you miss this too?_

Cindy’s mind filmed with an image of Linnea lifting her long black dress up, exposing an electric blue thong.  Slowly, she lifted it over her breasts, exposing her considerable chest, perky nipples hard under the track lighting of her apartment, her dark skin contrasting against her cream-coloured sheets.

                Blushing, Cindy moaned softly.

                _Yeah…I do…_

_I have an idea, Cinder. I found a way to exploit our little telepathic connection.  Make you feel what I feel, in a way.  Can you feel these sheets?_

Cindy trembled gently as she felt a sensation of satin against her skin—a far cry from her regular cotton sheets.

                _That feels incredible—is that the bed you’re on?_

_Yes, Cindy.  I wish you were joining me. But in a way, I suppose, you will be._

Cindy’s mind filled with a vision of Linnea sliding off her thong and gently spreading her legs.

                _Take off your panties, Cinder, and we’ll begin._

Obediently, Cindy flipped up her miniskirt and tugged her pink panties down to her ankles. Her mind filled once more with a vision of Linnea, this time inserting a couple of fingers into her pussy, gently rubbing her clit.

                Immediately, Cindy’s back arched with a forceful shock of pleasure. Linnea’s pleasure was suddenly hers, and Cindy couldn’t help but start rubbing at her own clit. In her mind, she saw Linnea moan from the sensation Cindy gave her.

                _This feels good,_ Cindy moaned. 

                _You’ve missed me, I can tell,_ Linnea replied. _You don’t finger this deep unless you’re really lonely._

_Lin-Lin!_

_It’s true, Cinder. But I know a way we can go deeper._

Reaching into her drawer, Linnea pulled out a large purple vibrator. It was easily two inches thick, and about ten inches long.

                _L-Linnea! I’ve never taken anything that big in me before!_

_Which is why I’m taking it. You’re going to get the pleasure without the pain. I’ve taken bigger things than this before, so it won’t hurt you. Why don’t you put something a bit more comfortable inside of you and we’ll trade orgasms, hmm?_

_Alright!_

Cindy reached into her own drawer and found a smaller silver vibrator, her first. It was only about six inches, and only an inch thick, but it was comfortable for her smaller body.  She could only hope it would be good enough for Linnea.

                _Here you go,_ Linnea teased.

                She flipped the switch to full power right away.

                Immediately, Cindy’s toes curled and she screamed, grateful that no one was home. Her body rocked with the sheer force of her pleasure, her clit dripping wet as her back arched. Turning up her own toy, she watched with mental satisfaction as Linnea began to twitch.   

                _Ugh, fuck! That’s a s-small toy, why is it doing so much to m-me?!_

 _Judge it by its size, do you?_ Cindy teased. _It’s a more enlightened toy for a more civilized age._

 _You’re flirting with_ Star Wars _jokes? Who are you, Eddie?_

_I used to date Eddie. Are you shocked?_

_N-not as s-shocked as…fuck…_

Linnea came surprisingly suddenly, making Cindy scream again, her toes curling and her back arching high enough to send her falling hard back onto her bed.

                _How’s that for a mindfuck?_ Cindy teased, after regaining her composure.

                _Not bad,_ Linnea blushed, dripping wet. _I’m going to enjoy paying you back though, blondie. I know a shop in LA that sells some very powerful strap-ons._

 _You act like that’s punishment,_ Cindy replied, laughing softly.

                _I’ll be home soon,_ Linnea said. _I can’t keep the mental link up much longer, I need to sleep._

_Don’t take too long, Linnea…I love you._

Cindy finished stripping down for the night, and as she got ready to sleep, she put on one of Linnea’s night outfits.  It was far too long for her, but it smelled like Linnea—a scent of exotic, expensive perfumes, mingling with motor oil and gunpowder.

                It was her heaven when her angel was far away.


	11. Day 11: Cross-dressing

Day 11: Cross-dressing

Jacklyn/Tori

                “J, I need you to do me a colossal favour.”

                “Tori, any favour we do for each other ends up being colossal,” Jacklyn snarked. “Or does fighting cyborg ninjas now count as minor?”

                “No, it’s…how do I put this?” Tori said. “Look, my great-aunt Fortuna is coming over, and while most of my family knows I’m not straight, she doesn’t, and she’s very old-fashioned and I don’t need her bitching me out all day about who I’m dating.”

                “How is that a problem?” Jacklyn asked. “I just won’t be over.”

                “That’s the problem.  She wants to bestow a cash endowment to us as a family tradition for when we finally get into a long relationship, and she won’t do it until she approves of who I’m with. I figure you could use the cash.”

                Jacklyn sighed. Money was tight around her house, and while her girlfriend was absolutely loaded, she felt bad just riding her coattails often.

                “Alright, what do you need me to do?” Jacklyn said.

                --

                “Aunt Fortuna, this is my g-er, boyfriend, Jack.  Jack Cain.”

                Jacklyn stood before a nearly blind old woman, dressed in a black suit with the neck opened and a silver crucifix hanging from her neck. A pair of Jacklyn’s typical black combat boots incongruously accessorized the expensive material of the suit, and deep down Jacklyn was thankful for once she had pretty much nothing in terms of breasts, even if Tori’s aunt couldn’t really see her well.

                “How do you do?” Jacklyn asked, extending her hand to Aunt Fortuna, and stopped herself from adding “you bigoted old bat.”

                The old woman shook her hand.

                “A firm grip!’ the old woman squawked. “You have an excellent taste in men, Victoria. A bit effeminate on the voice, perhaps, but that’s the Irish for you. A strong grip, though. Are you a tradesman?”

                “A self-defence instructor, ma’am,” she said, trying to make it sound more like Bruce Lee and less like Batman. “I trained with former CIA agents.”

                “A good career. You’ll be able to protect a nice young lady like Victoria well.”

                “I aim to,” Jacklyn replied. “She’s a fine young woman.”

                “And you’re a fine young man.  Tell me, how did you meet?”

                Jacklyn swallowed hard, as did Tori.

                “We met at a Halloween party,” Tori explained. “Jack stood up for me against a vicious Neo-Nazi who’d crashed the party. He got his leg broken, but he didn’t stop fighting until he could make sure I was safe. The Nazi was easily two feet taller than him, too.”

                “Brave, certainly. I’m glad to see you’re not like those young punks who forgot all the sacrifices we made resisting Mussolini! I’m proud to say that you’re definitely a good match for Victoria!”

                She handed Jacklyn an envelope.

                “It is a proud tradition that we pass on some money to our young couples, to facilitate the marriage,” she explained. “Now, if—“

                At that moment Tori’s father came in.

                “Fortuna, _dios mio!_ I’m grateful you’ve come to a decision, but please, do not talk their ears off! They’ve had a very long and rough time of it lately. Why don’t you come with me and have a nice glass of wine on the terrace? The olive oil business is booming…”

                The two women took that as their cue to leave.

                --

                “Holy fucking shit,” Tori breathed, looking at Jacklyn as she peeled off the wig that had been hiding her burn scars, and dropped her suit jacket, exposing her pale arms and a short-sleeved white dress shirt with suspenders. “You look damn good in menswear.”

                “No shit, Tori, I’m gay,” Jacklyn laughed. “Next you’ll be acting like me in flannel is the next revelation of a goddess.”

                “You _are_ a goddess,” Tori smiled, running her fingers down Jacklyn’s chest.

                “I’m lucky your aunt’s nearly blind,” Jacklyn sighed. “A bra would show under this, and I’m not gonna lie, seeing you undress me with your eyes the entire time at the party got my nipples kinda hard.  I may be like, an A-cup or whatever, but I’m still, y’know, visibly feminine.”

                She unbuttoned her shirt and removed it, leaving the suspenders on and letting Tori gasp as she stretched.

                “What?” Jacklyn teased. “Never seen a shirtless guy before?”

                “No guy looks that good shirtless in a suit, and you know it,” Tori breathed.

                “Damn right,” Jacklyn laughed. “Now let’s get me out of this monkey suit and go skinny-dipping or something. I want to be aggressively lesbian now that the Fundamentalist Witch of the West is gone.”


	12. Day 12: Licking

Day 12: Licking

Eddie/Alice

                It was a hot, hot summer.

                It was the kind of summer that makes _everything_ sticky, where nothing can be cool enough to make the heat fade. It was a summer hot enough for Alice and Eddie to sleep naked every night and _still_ feel too hot.

                It was also the kind of summer where popsicles were in hot demand and there was definitely never enough in the Draiman/Gabriel households.

                Alice went to the freezer and looked inside.  No popsicles.  Checking the recycling bin, she found an empty, still-cold box. Of course it was empty. And of course it was Sunday night and the stores were closed, barring one in the bad side of town where there had been a lot of violent activity lately.

                Eddie walked in, calmly sucking on a popsicle. He was dressed in tight black boxers and an equally skintight black KISS shirt, orange ice and melted cream dripping from his lip.

                Alice was frustrated for a lot of reasons—for one, she’d really wanted that popsicle. On the other hand, though, a different kind of frustration was creeping over her. She focused intently on Eddie’s tongue as it licked along the frozen treat, and she sighed in ecstasy.

                “Hey angel,” she said, breathlessly. “Give me a lick?”

                “Sure,” Eddie said, offering her a taste of the popsicle. 

                Licking along it, Alice moaned. She could taste her boyfriend on it, and she soon felt his tongue against hers.  Licking it together, they worked until most of it was eaten away. Salty and sweet, the two kissed passionately, tasting each other and the melted juice running down their faces. 

                When they parted, Alice licked Eddie’s face clean.           

                “Damn, white rabbit,” Eddie said. “You must have really wanted that popsicle. I’ve never seen you lick it up so much before.”

                “I’m still hungry for something creamy, Eddie,” Alice moaned. “I wish you hadn’t taken the last popsicle.”

                “I’ll buy more tomorrow.”

                “You still have one left,” she said, sultrily.

                Gently pulling down his boxers, she watched as his cock sprung to attention. Licking it, she tasted it greedily.

                “Mmm…salty and sweet…”

                She took his whole length in her mouth, sensuously tonguing every inch, until..

                She stopped.

                “No, I’m spoiling you way too much. You got the popsicle to begin with. I barely got any of that sweetness and now I’m just going to blow you? No way.”

                “Aww, Alice…” Eddie pleaded, his eyes watering and his cock stiff. “Please?”

                “You want me to keep licking, you’ll have to lick me first,” Alice teased, lifting up her skirt.

                And so Eddie found himself kneeling in front of Alice, licking softly at her clit, and wishing he’d left her the popsicle, because this was so much _better._


	13. Day 13: Distracted/Distant Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place sometime between Walpurgis Hallow's ending and its epilogue chapter, during the events of Shadows Over Walpurgis Hallow.

Day 13: Distracted/Distant Sex

Eddie/Alice

                Eddie Gabriel thought of himself as a fairly lucky guy, all things considered. Sure, he’d been the vessel of a powerful demonic entity a few times, but around Walpurgis Hallow, that was pretty much like getting jury duty. Sure, he’d been a total deadbeat for a good seven or so years, moping around with chronic depression on top of blind hedonism, but he figured it came with the territory.

                He was a lucky man, he knew, because Alice Draiman was whispering her love in his ear every night, and at present she was up against a wall, her skirt hiked up and her black tank top’s straps sliding off her bare shoulders, as Eddie fucked her in a steady, soft rhythm. He pulled down her top, exposing her pale C-cup breasts, which bounced slowly and fetchingly as his cock plunged deeper inside of her.

                “Take me harder, Eddie…” she moaned, looking into his emerald eyes with her dark ones. Her black lipstick was slightly smeared and her eyeliner had run slightly from tears of pleasure, her long black hair was tangled and stringy, but she had that same angelic smile on her face that drove Eddie wild.

                Pressing in deeper until he was almost balls deep in her, she screamed in ecstasy. Reaching upward, she let Eddie pin her down hard, only thrusting forward for a tongue-filled kiss.

                Eventually, though, Eddie’s thrusting became slow. His pace felt routine, almost, and he found himself unable to look at Alice much.  Eventually, the thrusting all but stopped.

                “Eddie?” Alice asked. “What’s wrong?”

                Alice looked down at herself, and realized her top had ridden up, the gruesome scar on her stomach visible, along with many of the bruises and scars she’d endured at Eddie’s side.

                Eddie’s eyes told her everything she needed to know.  He kept thrusting limply for a bit, but she pulled him off.

                “Take a break, lover,” she said. “I’m not gonna just keep fucking and ignore the problem.  Something’s on your mind.  I want you to tell me, angel.”

                “Every scar on your body I put there,” he sighed. “One way or another, it’s my fault you’re so cut up. That you’re bruised, and you’ve had to cry so much your whole life. God, I know I’m lucky to have you, but I worry that you’d be better off without me.”

                “Eddie…baby…you know it’s not your fault,” Alice said, gently running her fingers through his flowing mane. “We’ve been through a few scrapes together, that’s all…”

                She pressed a kiss deeper, gently brushing over his cock with her soft, mesh-gloved hands.

                “I wish I could have done better…” Eddie said, trembling. “You’ve suffered too much.”

                “So have you. I hope, though, that this makes up for it.”

                He felt the distance between them fading as she took his length in her hands, and his lips touched hers. Maybe he was miles from where he wanted to be as a person…but Alice helped him feel like he was already there.


	14. Day 14: Tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set circa Shadows of Walpurgis Hallow.

Day 14: Tentacles

Cindy/Linnea

                Linnea was sorting through her father’s things, which had turned up in the ruins of his old film studio in Walpurgis Hallow. She had considered simply throwing it all out, but realized that if any of it ended up in the wrong hands, it would be on her.

                Naturally, though, she waited until she was at Cindy’s house to look them over. She didn’t want to have to face this alone.

                Ironically, though, what she turned up had been fairly mundane—a few old candles, random bits of Egyptian jewelry with absolutely no magical value whatsoever, a skull, and a stuffed raven. One item, though, had piqued her interest.

                It was a leather-bound spellbook.

                Flipping through it while Cindy was out getting beer, she came across many different spells. Most of them were infuriatingly non-specific. One, for instance, promised “long life,” but she had the horrible feeling that, to her father, it meant becoming an undead monstrosity. Besides, the ingredients list had “virgin blood” listed, and even if that simply meant “unused blood” she didn’t want to get into anything _that_ gruesome. Another offered something called “all-seeing eye,” which offered an 80% of blindness if performed incorrectly.

                One spell, though, caught her attention.

                “Lover’s Embrace.”

                The language of the spell was a blend of Latin and something stranger—and funnily enough, there were no material components. The description read only this:

                _Get a better grasp of your love’s desires._

Linnea took a look at the text and began to read.

                “ _Amor, eros, r’lyeh, aeternas, ftaghn tentaculos pervers fons eros.”_

A flash of light erupted from the book.

                Cindy came back twenty minutes later to find Linnea sitting in their room wearing a large cloak.

                “Like, what’s with the Grim Reaper look, baby?” the cheerleader asked, her pigtails bouncing adorably as she turned her head. “Is this a flirting thing? You’re like, totally wearing something _scandalous_ under there, right?”

                “Scandalous might be the word, but not in the way you’re thinking…” Linnea sighed. “I tried a love spell in one of my dad’s old books…”

                “So?” Cindy asked. “It can’t be that bad. Don’t tell me you like, tried making your tits bigger or something. Yours are totally fine the way they are, baby!”

                “No, it’s not that…” she sighed. “You’d better see for yourself.”

                She dropped the robe, revealing that she was totally naked underneath, the shreds of her clothes at her feet. Sprouting from her back was a mass of tentacles, thin and phallic, which moved serpentine around her.

                Cindy blushed and bit her lip.

                “Holy seafood special, baby…”

                Linnea blushed and hung her head.

                “I’m a freak, aren’t I? I’m gonna try to find a way to reverse it.”

                “No, wait!” Cindy exclaimed. “Not yet!”

                Linnea was perplexed.

                “Why not yet?” she wondered.

                “Well, uh, I, like…” Cindy began, blushing and shivering. “I was downtown with Alice, and like, on a dare, she convinced me to go into this like, underground Porno Theater. Anyway, they were showing this Japanese movie, something about a ‘Chojin’. Anyway, this guy kept sprouting tentacles, and he’d find these schoolgirls and like, well…”

                She blushed hard as Linnea began to grin.

                “Are you saying that you want me to tentacle fuck you?” the actress asked, barely able to contain her glee. “I’ve seen stuff like that at Hollywood orgies. I didn’t even know you were _into_ that kind of thing…”

                “I wasn’t until I saw it…” Cindy gasped.

                “Well,” Linnea said, sensually. “It just so happens you’re wearing your cheerleader uniform.”

                “I put it on because I had nothing else to wear,” Cindy said, sheepishly.

                “Perfect.”

                At once two of Linnea’s tentacles wrapped around Cindy’s legs, tripping her and pulling her onto the bed. Winded, Cindy let out a little squeak, before two more shot out and grabbed her wrists.

                “Well, well,” Linnea teased. “Looks like this demon’s caught a nice, juicy schoolgirl…”

                “Oh please, my demonic queen,” Cindy played right back. “I’m just an innocent schoolgirl…be gentle! I’ve only been naughty every once in a while…it’s not like I’ve taken it in _every_ hole…though I kinda wanna.”

                She shot a saucy wink at Linnea that made her skin flush crimson.

                “Only once in a while? Let’s change that.”

                Sending a tentacle under Cindy’s miniskirt, she watched with satisfaction as Cindy gasped. The tip of it was rubbing against her bare clit—Cindy hadn’t bothered with panties.

                “I went commando,” Cindy gasped as the tentacle brushed over her entrance. “I was gonna be quick, I didn’t think panties would—“

                She let out a scream as the tentacle went inside her pussy, the appendage growing thicker with arousal.

                “Nnn—Linnea!”

                Another tentacle unzipped the skirt and let it fall off, as the two tendrils holding her legs stretched them wider.  Tearing her top off with another tentacle, Linnea laughed with a dark sense of delight as she moved the tentacle inside of Cindy, coyly sending another to go behind her.

                “Linnea, wait, what are you—“

                The tentacle exuded a fine slime before shooting right up Cindy’s ass.

                “Augh! Linnea…oh…ohhhh…that…”

                Cindy started drooling a bit, blushing crimson. She’d never taken it in the ass before, but the tentacle had been lubed up enough to not hurt as it went in—it helped it was small, too.

                “Pump harder, baby!” Cindy moaned. “Gah…I just want to be fucked like the dirty school slut I am!”

                “As you wish,” Linnea said, smiling. “But I think your dirty mouth needs something too.”

                Another tentacle shot into Cindy’s mouth—this one thicker, and with a distinctly phallic head at the end. Cindy grabbed hold of it, moaning, but she couldn’t make a sound.  With a tentacle in every hole, she let Linnea toy with her body.  It was like an intense massage, almost, and as another tentacle wrapped around her waist to pull her closer, Cindy couldn’t help but moan.

                “Mmmph…”

                Switching to mental talk, she started gushing.

                _Linnea, holy fuck, this is amazing…even if you reverse this we gotta do this again…_

_I was worried you wouldn’t like that…_

_Hell to the fucking no, I love it!_

_Just…use the safeword if it gets too much, okay? I thought I was being a bit rash, going for anal like that…_

_Well, I was letting off a few thoughts about wanting you in every hole, so…_

_Hey, Cinder…I think these tentacles…are going to, uh…_

_Cum?_

_Yeah…_

_Then fill me up, baby, and put me down!_

Linnea let the tentacles discharge.  Torrents of ectoplasmic slime filled Cindy’s mouth, pussy, and ass, and as another tentacle wrapped around Cindy’s now-naked body, she set the thoroughly-fucked cheerleader down on the bed.

                The tentacles vanished from Linnea’s back.

                “Huh,” Linnea said. “Wasn’t expecting that…”

                “I guess it only works until orgasm,” Cindy said. “This was your dad’s, right? Probably was like, designed by a horny guy like him.”

                “Sounds about right,” Linnea sighed. “I guess he _did_ leave me one good thing…”

                “A-fucking-men,” Cindy replied, sighing happily.

               


	15. Day 15: Uniforms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Alice joined the cheer team before graduating.

Day 15: Uniforms

Cindy/Alice

Cheerleader AU

                “Ugh, can you believe who made the cut for the cheer team?” one girl whined at the lunch table. “Fucking Alice Draiman!”

                “Vampire Bitch?” another asked. “God, how?”

                “She’s really acrobatic. That’s how.”

                “Yeah, just wait. She’ll be showing off those acrobatics on your boyfriend’s dick if you don’t watch out. Goths like her are fucking sluts.”

                Alice Draiman, who’d joined the team, and who looked almost totally ill-at-ease in her uniform, which only really served to highlight she wasn’t quite as busty as her teammates, nor as tanned, stood trembling in the corner.

                “We know you’re there,” the girls taunted. “Why don’t you just quit? There aren’t any blood sacrifices in cheerleading.”

                “Why don’t you go choke on Brad’s cum?” Alice shot back. “Assuming he’s still yours. Or was it Sandra I overheard him going down on at that party last night?”

                “You’re gonna wish you’d killed yourself, skank,” the girl spat, rushing to punch Alice.

                A sound of a whistle went, stopping the girl cold.

                “Like, cool the fuck off before I put you in your place, Trish,” came a high, bright voice. “Alice is far too dorky to pull any of your dumbass boyfriends away. She uses big words. She’d hurt their brains.”

                Cindy Valentine walked in like a queen, dressed in her Walpurgis Hallow High cheerleading uniform.

                “How’d she even get on the team?” complained the other girl, who hadn’t had the sense to fall in line and look ashamed like Trish was doing. “Thought you were busy beating her to a pulp?”

                “I came to see that Alice has talent,” Cindy muttered. “More than you do, Nancy. And no, double-dealing with four guys isn’t a talent.”

                “Yeah, right,” Trish scoffed. “I bet ten bucks the only reason she’s on is because the teachers said so.”

                “No, she auditioned,” Cindy replied, ice in her tone. “She more than passed the fitness test.”

                “Yeah, the fitness test,” Nancy muttered, making a few obscene sexual gestures. “You just like her because she’s got a big ass that looks good in the skirt!”

                Cindy turned crimson.

                “Another crack like that and you’re _both_ off the team. And I may just go to the other goth kids for replacements.  They at least have a better attitude than you.”

                “Whatever, we can’t stay tonight anyway,” Nancy said. “We’ve got hot dates.”

                “With who?  Your proctologists?” Alice quipped. “I don’t know what your boyfriends shoved up your asses, but holy shit, is it in deep, or what?”

                The two girls stormed off in a huff.

                “Come on, Alice,” Cindy said, steel in her tone. “I need to take you for your training session.”    

                Cindy led Alice down to the changerooms and locked the door behind them once inside.

                Alice froze up a little.  This room had often been the stage for her numerous humiliations at Cindy’s hands. Now, Cindy was sticking up for her, now that she was one of _them._  

                A cheerleader. The school elite.

                “Alice, relax,” Cindy said, gently. “We’re like, alone. We don’t need to wear our masks anymore.”

                “Th-thank you…” Alice said, tears in her eyes.

                “God, how do you keep that up?” Cindy asked. “You look all badass bitch but the moment you get away, the tears fall.”

                “Practice,” Alice said, forcing the tears back. “I joined the cheer team for discipline. For guidance. For a shot at something better than just…look. If I’m going to be your bitch, I may as well be it on a team, y’know?”

                Cindy looked hurt.

                “Sorry,” Alice said. “I don’t think out half the shit I say. I’ve made a few of your friends cry. It’s probably why they hate me. God knows I hate myself enough, it evens out.”

                “Let me tell you something,” Cindy said, determined. “That uniform you’re wearing is a sign that you’re out there to make people feel inspired. You have to smile in it.  You have to show people that they matter.”

                “Which is why the team members spend so much time crushing others underfoot,” Alice sighed.

                “No, they’d do that regardless,” Cindy sighed. “I’m captain because I actually give a shit about this. I…I’ve wanted you on this team for a long time, because unlike them, you give a shit. You just act like you don’t.”

                “I also think you wanted me on because you like how I look in uniform,” Alice teased.

                Cindy blushed. 

                Alice was kind of a dish in uniform, she realized. Sure, she was pale, but the midriff-baring uniform showed off just how _good-looking_ Alice was, and she really did have great legs. Her black hair was also hella cute tied off in pigtails, too.

                “Okay, so I have a uniform kink,” Cindy sighed. “So does this entire fucking school.  But make no mistake…”

                She whispered in Alice’s ear.

                “You’re mine. I’m not letting any other girl have you. I’ve wanted you for so long, and I—“

                “Yeah, I guessed that right around the time I figured out you liked using me as your Skanky Goth Barbie doll. Brush my hair, call me names, and strip me naked,” Alice teased.

                “Y-you…” Cindy began, but she was already red in the face. “I…fuck…that…”

                “Would you like to buy a vowel?” Alice snarked.

                “I’m sorry,” Cindy said. “About everything.”

                “I forgive you,” Alice replied. “But I don’t forgive you for not going all the way. Stop teasing and start pleasing, my captain!”

                Alice lay back, pulled up her kneesocks, spread her legs, and grinned.

                Cindy smiled.

                “Here goes your initiation,” Cindy purred, tugging down Alice’s panties and going down on the goth girl.


	16. Day 16: Nipple Play

Day 16: Nipple Play

Linnea/Cindy

                Cindy moaned quietly. She sat naked, tied to a chair, and looked up with sparkling eyes at Linnea, who was standing over her in a black leather corset and panties. Linnea had taken special care to tie her hands behind the chair in such a way that her DD-cup breasts were prominently exposed.

                She looked up at Linnea, desperate for her love’s touch, but knowing that tonight she was playing the part of Linnea’s willing victim. She would be touched only when Linnea wanted to, as much as she might moan and whine and beg.

                It was strange, feeling bare wood against her equally bare skin, ropes gently but firmly binding her back. Her clit rubbed against the polished seat of the chair, her soft skin awaiting rough treatment.

                “L-Linnea…” she moaned. “What are you going to do to me?”

                Linnea pressed a finger to Cindy’s lips.

                “Shh…just let me work, Cinder. I’m in the mood for melon tonight.”

                Linnea knelt in front of her, gently placing both hands over her breasts. Linnea’s grip was just soft enough to feel reassuring, but tight enough to remind Cindy who was in charge. The ex-cheerleader whimpered as the actress applied pressure to her sensitive nipples.

                “How does that feel, my little princess?”

                “G-Good…” she gasped. “Y’know I’m delicate there…”

                “I do,” Linnea smirked.

                Linnea removed her hands and knelt in closer, flicking her tongue against Cindy’s perky nipples. The blonde squealed loudly, twitching against the ropes.

                “Mistress!” Cindy cried.

                “Cinder, I haven’t even started to play yet,” Linnea teased.

                She next went over to a small freezer, and pulled out a tray of ice cubes.  She put a few in a glass of water, which she drank slowly and coyly in front of the bound Cindy.  Linnea then took three ice cubes in her hand.

                “What are you going to do, mistress?” Cindy asked.

                “You’ll see,” Linnea replied, sliding one ice cube into Cindy’s pussy.  Next, she held the other two against the blonde’s nipples, and listened with satisfaction to her moaning and screaming.  Cindy looked up with watery eyes, but defiantly.

                “Y-you’re gonna have to try harder, Lin-Lin,” she said. “I’ve felt colder.”

                “I wasn’t just trying to cool that hot little body of yours off,” Linnea admitted. “I knew you’d melt them…like you melted my icy exterior.”

                Cindy blushed.

                “Then what was that for?”

                “To make this feel a bit more exciting.”

                Linnea held out two nipple clamps.

                Cindy’s eyes grew wide.

                “Lin-Lin, I’m curious, but…”         

                “Just say the word if you can’t take it,” Linnea said. “Traffic lights, remember?”

                Gently, Linnea placed the clamps on Cindy’s nipples. She tightened the screws a little.

                Cindy felt her nipples harden and her pussy get wet. It hurt a little, but she bit her lip. It wasn’t a lot of pain, she reasoned, and she knew Linnea would never hurt her. She moved a bit in the ropes, squirming, rubbing her clit against the polished wood.  The ice had left her nipples tender, and her clit feeling in need of attention. 

                Linnea tightened the screws again.

                This time, Cindy moaned loudly. The pain was getting sharper from the dull pressure it had been moments ago, and her pussy responded by getting even wetter, her arousal making a slight pool between her legs. She slid a bit down in her ropes, the one under her breasts pushing them up and pulling up her cleavage higher, straining the chain between each breast and pulling hard.

                “Yellow,” she muttered.

                Linnea knelt before her once more, and loosening the screws, took the clamps off of Cindy’s breasts, followed by her untying the blonde from the chair.

                “I can’t take it too rough,” Cindy said. “I like…I…”

                Linnea took her down from the chair and gently kissed each nipple before taking Cindy in her arms. Caressing her back gently, she hummed softly, letting Cindy wrap around her.

                “You’re a good dom,” Cindy purred. “I just…I’m not a good sub. I can’t take a lot, baby.”

                “It’s not about what you can take, Cinder,” Linnea purred. “It’s about me making you happy.”

                “You do,” Cindy whispered, as she let Linnea take care of the wetness between her legs with her tongue.


	17. Day 17: Masturbation

Day 17: Masturbation

Eddie Gabriel

                Eddie lay back in his room, hating everything about himself.  Cindy had left him, thrown her shirt in his face and told him to get out. He’d left, knowing that he’d blown it just before he’d been all but guaranteed some action and the chance to finally lose his virginity. He’d been literal inches from getting laid.

                It was too cruel.

                In a way, though, he supposed he had it coming, even if he was going to push all thoughts of guilt from his mind in a mere matter of seconds.  He’d pushed his luck with all his groping, perving, and shameless flirting.  Now, he had nothing.

                Eddie was very much alone in his barren, empty room. All the company he had was pin-ups of various celebrities, models, and porn stars, and none of them were satisfying him tonight. He slowly began to strip down.  First, he removed his shirt, throwing it across the room.

                _“Hey, dork,”_ Cindy taunted him in his imagination. _“I want you to cum for me.”_

Eddie was the kind of guy who needed fantasies to make things work. Normally, in his fantasies he was on top, but tonight was the kind of night where he needed someone to bust his balls.

                _“Take off your jeans, like, now.”_

Eddie obeyed his daydream-Cindy, pulling off his belt and letting his jeans slide down and off. He was skinny and nothing really fit him, but that just made it easier to get to the act. Left in his boxers, he sighed and got out a bottle of lube and a box of tissues.

                _“Not tissues, Eddie. Save that for cleanup. I want to see you cum all over yourself.”_

Obediently, Eddie slid off his boxers, lay back in his chair, and lubed up his hand.  He thought of Cindy’s perky DD-cup tits, bouncing as she cheered naked for him once.  Slowly, he took his limp cock and began to stroke it, feeling the smooth sensation of his hand along his shaft.

                _“Getting hard? Good. Now don’t blow it too soon, asshole. Keep working that shaft, you little perv. Do you like my tits? What am I saying?  Of course you do. They’re like, all you think about.”_

Eddie kept jerking slowly, occasionally changing the stroke, but focused only on the motion.

                _“I can’t wait all day, Eddie. Jerk a bit faster.”_

He did so, increasing the pace of his strokes, thinking about Cindy spreading her legs on the hood of his car, and bending over to show her well-toned ass. He thought about her very slight abs, thought about the curves of her body, and felt his cock thicken to its maximum length and width.

                _“Six inches. I’m a little disappointed, baby. But then again, you were always a disappointment. Be a good little boy and cum hard, won’t you?  I wanna see your load splatter all over you.  But not yet. Work it slow again.”_

He did, but his cock was already twitchy, and he knew soon he’d cream. Eddie slowed his pace, gently fondling his balls for a bit, but he sighed.

                “What’s the use?” he asked himself. “It’s not like she’s really here…”

                _“Hey Eddie,”_ came another fantasy’s voice, this one bittersweet and Brooklyn Jewish in tone. _“Why don’t you show me how far you can shoot?”_

Eddie’s mind filled with a slight, scrawny goth girl, perched on top of his car with her top hiked up and her legs spread. Her pale purple nipples shone in the dark light of his imagination.  She gave him a saucy, eyeliner-painted wink, and he felt himself squeeze hard.

                Immediately, he came, showering himself with his own cum, most of it splattering over his stomach. The rest ran down his cock as it twitched and dripped.

                He reached for the tissues to clean himself off, but he stopped for a second.

                _I just jerked off to Alice. Alice Draiman. Why the hell was I thinking about Alice?_


	18. Day 18: Role Reversal

Day 18: Role Reversal

Eddie/Alice

                “So you want to start some role play,” Eddie said, as Alice led him into her bedroom. “Why do I get the feeling you don’t mean rolling up a fighter or a thief?”

                “I was kind of talking about how we met with Dr. Aldrich.  She thought we might be able to work through some issues if we tried a little looking at things from different angles.”

                “Which is why I’m wearing a Universal Monsters t-shirt, black tights, and opera gloves,” Eddie replied. “And you’re wearing a denim jacket, one of my entirely-too-tight band shirts, and an old pair of my jeans. And why I’m wearing all this eyeliner.”

                “Bingo,” Alice chuckled. “You look cute, Eddie.”

                “How do you want to start this?” Eddie asked.

                “Why not like how we met?” Alice chuckled. “I’ll start. Oh, I’m so _horny_ and bored…Maybe I should try to get Cindy to fuck me! Oh wait, she won’t answer my calls. I’d better call a random girl whose number I have for reasons that _definitely_ aren’t sleazy!”

                Alice had put on a pretty reasonable impression of Eddie’s voice through her sarcastic, Brooklyn tone, and Eddie was trying to keep himself from laughing.

                “This is Alice,” Eddie deadpanned, deliberately removing all sense of joy from his voice to the point where it couldn’t be anything less than hilarious. “For misery, press 1. For terminal sarcasm, press 2. To try to get in my pants, press 3, but good luck.”

                “It’s a three!” Alice teased. “C’mon, babe. Let’s go fuck in a scary basement. You wanna taste this American steel, you know it!”

                Teasingly she held up a strap-on, and Eddie blushed.

                “Eddie, don’t try to be so macho. You know you’re just overcompensating for your terminally isolated existence. Like me. _Oh God please love me,_ ” Eddie responded, trying not to choke on his laughter.

                “Let’s skip over the entire rest of that night,” Alice suggested. “I can’t make getting kidnapped very fun or sexy.”

                “First time, then,” Eddie replied. “Alice, baby, I’m scared, come cuddle.”

                “Wait, aren’t I calling myself Eddie?” Alice replied, confused. “Ah, to hell with it…”

                She looked into Eddie’s sparkling, dark-circled eyes, and gently began to remove his shirt.

                “I think I get the hint,” she said, smiling, before removing her own and dragging him under the covers.


	19. Day 19: Formal Wear

Day 19: Formal Wear

Jacklyn/Tori

                “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Jacklyn protested, as she was riding over in Tori’s limo. “Another night with the batty old aunt from hell where I have to pretend to be a dude. How did this happen again?”

                “Because I promised you we’d get naked and knife-fight afterwards,” Tori replied, smiling sweetly in a long black evening gown with matching gloves and a lacy shawl.

                Jacklyn was wearing a tuxedo expertly cut to make her look as boyish as possible. She had to admit, it made her look and feel good, but the last thing she wanted to have to do was present to someone other than Tori.  On top of it, she hated wearing a wig to cover the burns. It felt like high school all over again.

                She was just starting to lose herself in her monologue of inner complaints when she felt Tori’s gentle touch on her shoulder.

                “Don’t lose yourself, J. I’m here.”

                “Th-thanks,” Jacklyn stuttered out, blushing. “How long is this, anyway?”

                “We’re only expected there for an hour or two,” Tori responded. “Just enough for me to get you all hot and bothered.”

                Jacklyn bit her lip as she realized that Tori had let her shawl drop away, revealing a daring amount of cleavage.

                “Um…um…” Jacklyn stammered, turning red.

                “Sorry, did I do something?” Tori asked, cheekily, placing her hand in Jacklyn’s lap.

                “I am gonna need a cold shower tonight,” Jacklyn sighed.

                “How about a hot bath, just the two of us?” Tori offered. “I got some sparkling apple juice, I know you can’t have champagne with your medication.”

                She leaned in closer.

                “Besides…I’ve been undressing you with my eyes the entire time. I don’t want to be here either. I wanna pop that collar of yours and watch _Blade Runner_ with you in my basement after a good fight and a good bath.”

                “You want me to keep the suit on?” Jacklyn asked, blushing. “Alright, but only if you keep the dress. I didn’t know you had such amazing legs.”

                “I’m taking you shopping for another suit, too,” Tori said. “I can’t help it if I like dressing you up.”

                “Wouldn’t have it any other way, toreador,” Jacklyn sighed happily. “Can I get pinstripes next time? Maybe a fedora?”

                “My adorable gangster,” Tori giggled. “Of course. And I might just be persuaded to invest in something a bit shorter, too.”


	20. Day 20: Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set circa start of Shadows Over Walpurgis Hallow.

Day 20: Dirty Talk

Cindy/Linnea

                To say Cindy had been taking Linnea’s absence poorly would be an understatement, but these last two weeks, she felt, would be the death of her.

                So that was kind of why Cindy had been taking pictures of herself naked in front of the mirror with her instant camera, and then telepathically sending them to Linnea.

                At first, Linnea hadn’t minded—it was kind of a welcome sight to come back to her trailer and get a nice, clear vision of her love with her legs spread and her panties hanging teasingly off one toe.  It was, however, quite another thing, when she was filming a tense scene in got a metaphorical eyeful of Cindy stretched around a rather large dildo. The aroused moan she let out almost involuntarily caused a profound amount of snickering from her co-stars, even the stuntman playing the killer.

                _We need to talk, Cinder,_ she thought, knowing Cindy was listening.

                _About why, baby? I like, totally miss you…_

_About timing, Cinder. Don’t think I’m not flattered, but that last pic arrived during a rather tense scene I was doing. Everyone heard what I was feeling._

A sound of giggling filled Linnea’s mind and she sighed.

                _I’m sorry, Lin-Lin. Was I a bad girl?_ Cindy teased.

                _Not as bad as I can be,_ Linnea responded, her mental voice dropping to a low, sensuous growl. _I want you to keep one thing in mind when you’re sending me those lovely pictures._

 _Anything…_ Cindy sighed. _What does my mysterious lover, like, want?_

_Keep in mind I can touch you whenever. Wherever._

_How is that a bad thing?_ Cindy asked. _I’ve been wanting you to touch me this whole—_

Cindy’s mind filled with a vision of her riding the bus. As she looked out the window in her vision, she felt her clit start to tingle. She started to moan, and the illusory passengers turned to watch her. She kept moaning as her knees started to buckle and her panties began to dampen and cling.

                _Lin-Lin! You wouldn’t! Not in public!_

Linnea swept away the vision, and sure enough Cindy hadn’t left her bed at all.

_Just wanted you to see what it was like for me, baby. I don’t mind us being naughty, but when there’s an audience…look. I would never actually do that to you. I’m not mean. Don’t worry, though. I’m not in public tonight.  I have the whole night off…just for the two of us._

Cindy felt her clit pulse, and as she gasped again, her mind filled with an image of Linnea, lying back totally naked on satin sheets, candles lit all around her, and a few scattered roses nearby.

                _Shall we begin?_


	21. Day 21: Food Play

Day 21: Food Play

Eddie/Alice.

                When Alice told Eddie she was going to make him accept that she loved him and wanted him to be happy, he hadn’t quite expected it to be like this.

                For starters, he hadn’t expected to be bound hand and foot, kneeling in place. And yet, here he was, looking up at Alice, who was dressed in the same ragged outfit of a torn shirt and leather jacket she’d worn when they’d first gone out together. Doubtless, he supposed, the purple graffiti heart on the shirt was a symbolic reminder. Alice got all poetic and shit when it came to love.

                Alice was standing there with a piece of bread.

                “Take a bite.”

                He felt ashamed, but tried to push it aside. This whole thing had been Alice’s idea, after learning he’d been skipping meals.

                He bit down on the bread, chewing it slowly as he looked into Alice’s soft, dark eyes, glimmering with concern in the dim light.  Alice gently ran her fingers through his hair, and he sighed.

                “Is it good, baby? I baked it myself.”

                Eddie nodded in the affirmative.

                The bread _was_ good. It was soft and sweet—almost to the point where it felt like it could just melt in his mouth. Apparently, it was something called challah. Eddie didn’t really care where it came from, or what it was called—it was a relief and kept his stomach quiet. As he swallowed, he let out a contented sigh, and noticed Alice smiling at him.

                That smile. That was what kept him going. He took another bite, just to see her keep it up, just to see the ghosts of tears fade from her eyes.

                He could do anything for her.


	22. Day 22: Three-way

Day 22: Three-way

Alice/Cindy/Eddie

                Alice didn’t know if there was a heaven, but she figured that from where she was lying, she was pretty close to it. Eddie’s cock was deep in her, and Cindy had settled, legs spread, over her face, letting her eat her out. The cheerleader’s soft moans and Eddie’s low grunts were music to her ears.

                Her eyeliner was smudged, and her hair was a tangled mess, but she didn’t care. All of her worries, all her scars and self-doubts felt a million miles away. Any bitterness between them had long faded—now, all that mattered was the sound of their joy.

                “Mmm…” Alice moaned, as Cindy rose up a bit. “Hey, Cindy, wanna change things up a bit? I can’t help but feel I’ve been the center of attention too long.”

                “Like, are you sure, Alice? I can keep going, it’s no problem,” Cindy replied.

                “I’m sure. You could use a few rounds with Eddie in you,” Alice said.

                “I’m not sure if I’m quite ready for that yet,” Cindy admitted, blushing.

                Eddie blushed crimson.

                “Was it something I did?” Eddie wondered, pulling out of Alice.

                “No, it’s just…” Cindy blushed. “I…er…god, this is gonna sound so weird.”

                “Try me,” Eddie said. “Can’t be any weirder than finding your favourite rock star is a deluded Freddy Krueger wannabe.”

                “True,” Cindy laughed. “I was thinking that I’d like to taste Alice’s tongue for a while. The problem is, that means neither of us can mount your dick that well. We got an idea though.”

                Alice’s face turned bright pink as Cindy sent her a mental image.

                “We’re going to…oh geez, that’s dirty…count me in!”

                Eddie found himself sitting in a chair, cock hard and full, with each girl sitting on his spread thighs. Alice’s black lips met Cindy’s pink ones, leaving a multicoloured smear of lipstick between them, even as they lubed up their hands and began to work on Eddie’s stiff member.

                “How about some coming attractions, rock star?” Alice teased. “We’ll be shooting soon, I just know it.”

                “Like, totally,” Cindy purred. “I like my lovers like I like my coffee—plenty of cream and sugar.”

                As the goth and the cheerleader worked his shaft, Eddie gasped, arching his head and spine back. His hands pulled the two girls tighter to him, their breasts bouncing softly as they moaned. He could feel his balls getting tighter, and the jiggling was only pushing him closer to the edge of his orgasm.

                The girls, too, were getting wetter; Alice’s tongue tasted remarkably sweet to Cindy, and as she went deeper into the kiss, she let out a deep moan that made Alice’s eyes roll back a bit in pleasure.

                “He’s getting so stiff!” Cindy exclaimed. “Alice, baby, I think he’s like, gonna cum any second.”

                “Then let’s make a nice kiss the money shot,” Alice purred. “On three.”

                “Three,” Cindy smiled.

                “Two,” Alice giggled.

                “One.”

                The two girls planted kisses on Eddie’s face as they slowly dragged their hands down his length one last time. Eddie’s cock twitched, and soon he found himself shooting his load over both girls.

                Alice giggled happily, kissing Cindy again, and holding her tight.

                “That was stunning,” she purred. “Oh, Eddie, baby, did you have fun?”

                “Yeah,” he said, grinning. “Yeah, I did. I still kinda feel like I’ve got a bit more in the tank, though.”

                “What did you have in mind, Eddie?” Cindy asked.

                “I think it’s time you were on top…and Alice gets to sit on my face.”

                _Ding dong._

“Oh shit,” Alice exclaimed. “We ordered pizza, didn’t we?”

                Laughing, the group scrambled to find something to slip into to answer the door. They paid so hastily the pizza boy barely had time to register that they’d answered the door and taken the pizza.

                “That boy got the biggest tip of his life,” Cindy said.

                “By that, do you mean the fact you told him to keep the change when you gave him a 20, or the fact I’m 90% sure he saw our drenched tits?” Alice laughed.

                “Both,” Eddie laughed.

                Alice settled back into the bedroom with her two lovers. Taking a bite of pepperoni, she could be sure of one thing.

                Yeah, this was definitely heaven.

               


	23. Day 23: Size Difference

Day 23: Size Difference

Cindy/Linnea

                “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” Cindy admitted. “I’m totally serious about it.”

                “Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you and I—“

                “I’m like, totally certain!

                “Baby, just…” Linnea sighed. “Are you certain we can 69?”

                Indeed, the statuesque Linnea was lying on her back, naked, the moonlight streaming in through a skylight, and Cindy was perched on her like a small bird.

                “It won’t be an issue!” Cindy protested. “See, my tongue’s already right on your clit, and you…”

                Cindy sighed when she realized that Linnea’s tongue was nowhere near _her_ clit.

                “…I am currently either going to tongue the hell out of the thin air, or tilt my head over to kiss the edge of your thigh,” Linnea replied.

                “What if you sit up a litt—ack!”

                Indeed, while sitting up allowed Linnea to get a bit closer to Cindy’s clit, it also had the side effect of bending Cindy’s head back painfully and pushing her chin into Linnea’s pussy.

                “Okay, maybe that won’t work,” Cindy admitted, once Linnea put her down. “But let’s try it with me sitting on your face. I can probably make it work from there.”

                Climbing onto Linnea’s head, she gently lowered her pussy to the actress’s lips, and did a lunge forward, reaching desperately for her love’s slit with her tongue.

                Instead, she got a mouthful of Linnea’s carefully trimmed landing strip, and the unpleasant feeling of her ribs creaking.

                “Ugh! So close! I was so close!”

                The blonde curled up, and pouted.

                “Maybe if you get on top,” she considered. “I mean, you’re like supernatural, you could probably…”

                Her thoughts were cut off by Linnea perching over her, gently sitting on her face and sliding a couple of long fingers into her pussy.

                _Does this work?_ Linnea asked, telepathically.

                _Yeah…_ Cindy sighed, happily.


	24. Day 24: Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU focused on the idea of "What if Cindy had apologized to Alice at the prom instead of running away?"

Day 24: Bath

Cindy/Alice

(Prom AU)

                It was, like the song said, raining on prom night.  If angels cried, this was what it would look like—a dead, funereal drone of a thousand droplets splattering on uncaring asphalt.  Inside the cramped school gym, the lights glared hellishly as the sound of rain through the wide-open steel doors could be heard.

                On the stage, a crown lay snapped in half, and a goth girl, Alice, was standing, her scars red and clear as day in the spotlight.  A cheerleader, laughing in crazed desperation, was holding Alice’s torn gloves and paint.  The goth’s white dress read “SLUT” in dripping black letters.

                But no one else laughed.

                Instead, they all looked up at the cheerleader and glared.

                And for the first time in a long time, Cindy Valentine realized just how alone she was.

                It was the last thought she had before her victim was on top of her, shrieking and crying.  Sharp black nails tore into her throat, leaving small bloody cuts.  Cindy tried to fight back against her, but she stopped.  There was no point in fighting.  Her supporters had long abandoned her, as they should have.

                “I’ve had enough, Cindy!” Alice shrieked.  “Why can’t you just let me live?!”

                _Because I’m not living,_ came the answer in Cindy’s mind.  _You’re more alive than I’ll ever be and I hate you for it.  I hate you because I love you and I’ve treated you so badly that you’ll never accept me._

The teachers sprang into action, and both girls were separated, torn apart before being literally thrown out of the event.  The doors were shut tightly behind them, and all that they had now was the rain above, the heartless summer rain.  It was cold as ice, and the steam around them served only to remind them just how far into hell both girls had sunk.

                Alice was sobbing, looking over her scars, her black eyeliner running down her face in messy lines.  There were no pretty little tears—simply uncontrollable ugly sobbing.

                Cindy stood nearby, but emotionally a million miles away, in a pink dress which was now a dirty rag of a garment, blood and dust mixed together like the floor of some Old West saloon post-gunfight.  Her perfect pigtails were now stringy and drooping, oddly mirroring Alice’s wet tresses which covered her eyes like a mourner’s veil.

                The guilt in the cheerleader’s heart stabbed her again and again.  Watching Alice begin to walk away, she knew she could do something.

                She had to do something.

                “Alice, wait!’ Cindy called out.

                Alice said nothing and kept walking.

                “Please, Alice!  I’m…I’m sorry!”

                That got her attention.

                “Sorry?” Alice repeated, almost mockingly.  “Sorry?!  You’re sorry now?!  Are you?  Are you really sorry?  Because this isn’t the first time you’ve shown guilt only to immediately turn on me.  You sob and sob after you hurt me, and then when I think you’ve changed you’ve stripped me naked and beat the shit out of me!  Which is it, Cindy?  Do you really give a shit, or are you just afraid of the consequences?”

                Cindy walked over to Alice and reached into her battered, drenched purse and held out a photo.

                “I’ve already suffered the consequences, Alice.  I really am sorry.”

                Alice gagged.

                “Fuck me, what did Chet do to you?  There’s…there’s bruises all over…”

                Cindy sighed.

                “He hurt me. He hurt me far more than I could ever forgive. We’re through, he’s in jail, and I’m broken…so…I’m here now.  I’m sorry I drove off your date.  I’ve been taking it out on you when it should be me who’s being punished.”

                Alice looked up, choking on her tears, and reached out for Cindy.

                “It was just a pity date, Cindy.  I…I just want to know…do you really hate me?”

                Cindy took Alice’s hand and pulled her towards her Cadillac.  Once inside, Cindy sighed.

                “I don’t hate you.  I’ve never hated you.  I’ve hated only the fact that when I’m around you, you make me look like a fool.  I hate how you remind me that I make the worst decisions.  I hate how you remind me of how I used to be innocent, like you.  Most of all though…I hate you because…well…god, like, you already know!  Like, you’ve heard what people said about what I do to you!”

                Alice gave a bitter smirk.

                “Are you really a butch lesbian?”

                Cindy turned crimson.

                “Well, yes and no…I’m probably playing both sides…and I’m not very butch…I just fucking love you, and I can’t express it properly.  I’m humiliating you and abusing you because I’m not allowed to love you!  Chet…well, fuck it.  Chet’s gone.  All my friends are gone.  But now that I could have you, I’ve cost us both everything.”

                Alice slapped her.  She slapped her again and again.

                Finally, Alice leaned in and kissed her.

                “God, you make me so mad…” Alice sighed.  “I’ve just wanted you to come out and say how you really feel for years now!  You think I can’t tell that you’ve had it bad for me?  I can!  When you beat me up, you never go for my face.  When you call me a bitch, you make it sound like ‘fuck me please.’  And of course, there’s the totally straight stripping me thing.  When you cut my clothes off that one time—“

                Cindy began crying again.

                “I’m sorry…god, I’m like, so, sorry…I’ve been such a bitch…I’ve been a total fucking monster…”

                Alice sighed again.

                “Take me home,” Alice said.

                “Huh?” Cindy asked.

                “Take me home,” Alice repeated.  “We’ll sort this shit out at my place.  You’re farther from here than I am, and you don’t want to go home to dad tonight.  He’ll know it all soon enough…”

                Cindy reached into her glove compartment, took out a cigarette, and fumbled with it.  Alice took a lighter, flicked it, and lit the end, guiding it back to Cindy’s mouth.

                “This rain won’t end easily,”  Alice said.  “Let’s get home.  ‘Let’s just…forgive each other.  The way we’ve been wanting to.  Because I’d be lying if I said that I don’t dream about you.’”

                “Wait,” Cindy replied.  “Those last things you said. Those were the lyrics from…”

                “‘I Don’t Dream About You,’” Alice smiled.  “By Pink Lemonade.  Your band.”

                “I always hated that song,” Cindy said, sadly.  “People always thought I was singing about Chet.  I never was.  For ages I never knew who the song was about.  And then you looked me in the eyes when I was singing it at the last concert and I nearly stopped dead mid-line.  Because I knew I’d written it for you.”

                “I knew it was our song,” Alice admitted.  “I mean, come on, the lyrics don’t even come close to describing anyone you’ve actually been with.”

                Sure enough, Cindy turned on her tape of the song in the car, and the lyrics played out.

                _Baby I’ve been so bad to you_

_You’ve cried so hard you’re turning blue_

_I pushed you away_

_‘Cause my heart was afraid_

_And now I don’t know what I’m gonna do_

_Baby please don’t leave me now_

_I don’t deserve you, I know it’s true_

_We’ve been both fighting far too long_

_But there’s no one I want more than you_

_Lay your black hair on my pillow_

                _Hold my hand beneath the covers_

_Let’s just forgive each other_

_The way we’ve been wanting to_

_Because I’d be lying if I said_

_That I don’t dream about you._

                “Now that,” Alice said, “is probably the single gayest song ever recorded.  I’m dead serious.  You basically wrote a love confession and sang it in front of the entire school.”

                Cindy blushed and the tears stopped.

                “I…I…I couldn’t stop thinking about you.  And you know what?  Nobody could tell.  If they suspected anything they thought it was _Eddie Gabriel_ I was singing about.”

                Alice burst out laughing.

                “You and _Eddie?!_  Not in a million years, right?”

                “Nope.  Never.”

                They drove for a while in silence, rain still splattering all over the windshield.  The night air was still hot, but both girls felt like blocks of ice.  A cold front had come between the two girls long ago—a wind that froze hearts solid and broke them like a rose caught in the first frost.  They were both women now, eighteen and empty inside.  The ghosts of a thousand arguments and bruises, on both of them, floated away into the night as they drove.

                “You left a lot of things there,” Alice said.

                “I like, don’t care,” Cindy replied.  “They can keep them.  I’m never going back there.  They took everything from me.  From us.  And they can keep it.  They’re not taking anything more.”

                Soon, the car arrived at Alice’s house—a tired, lonely bungalow on a dark, lonely street.  Willows swayed almost drunkenly in the mists, and the streetlights shimmered dimly on the wet pavement.  A dim lamplight awaited Alice and Cindy as they pulled into Alice’s driveway.

                “Isn’t your bike at the school?”  Cindy asked.

                “Nah, I got a taxi,” Alice replied.  “Can’t really ride in a dress.”

                “You’re not the limo type, huh?”

                “Limos are for phonies.  I might have been made prom queen, but I didn’t want any part of it.  Say...why weren’t you in the running?  Wait…shit…it was Chet, wasn’t it?  They blamed you for it.”

                “Yes and no…” Cindy sighed.  “The court case made nominating me controversial, but more and more people were like, done with my shit, and so they wanted to spite me by crowning you.  Well…mission fucking accomplished, I guess.  I just had to try to tear you down up there…god, what was I thinking?”

                “I was going to probably throw the dress away after, honestly,” Alice replied.  “It was dirt-cheap and I only went to prom because my therapist told me it’d be a good idea…I like Dr. Quincey, but she’s not always on the ball.  But really, Cindy?  ‘Slut?’ That’s not even original.  You used to be so good at insulting me.”

                “Maybe I don’t want to be good at insulting you anymore…” Cindy said, her words trailing off.  She started to shiver even as Alice put a hand on her shoulder.

                “Come on, Cindy.  Let’s get inside and warm up.”

                Walking into the house together, Cindy immediately felt herself relax.  Alice’s house was a lot warmer than she’d imagined, both literally and figuratively.  It wasn’t gloomy at all, really.  It was just warm and cozy, blankets and lamps everywhere, with the odd framed print on the wall.  Little rows of mugs hung on the kitchen wall, and there was a nice knit rug on the floor.

                “You have a really nice house, Alice,” Cindy said.

                “Not quite what you expected, I’m guessing,” Alice teased.  “It’s not exactly _The Addams Family_ , but it’s home.”

                “I’m like dripping everywhere,” Cindy sighed.  “Sorry.”

                “Then take your clothes off in the front hall and I’ll get you a towel,” Alice replied, smiling.

                Cindy turned crimson.  In response, Alice reached behind herself, unzipped her dress, and let it fall to the floor.

                “I’m doing it, Cindy,” Alice replied.  “Or do I have to do it for you?”

                Cindy continued to blush and stammer.  Alice went by her side and whispered in her ear.

                “Relax, Cindy.  Just close your eyes.”

                She obeyed, and soon Alice had unzipped Cindy’s dress and gently removed it.

                “You can step out of it now,” Alice said softly.  “We can go get some towels, and the”

                Cindy opened her eyes.  Alice stood before her in a black bra and panties, a cute little skull pattern on the bra.  Her panties had a tiny pink bow and another little skull beneath it. 

                “You look hella beautiful,” Cindy responded, blushing. 

                “Looks like A-Cup Alice has it where it counts, huh?” Alice said, smirking.

                “Way to rub it in,” Cindy complained, but she ended up smiling when she saw there was no malice in her face.

                Alice herself was blushing, too.  Cindy was standing in mismatched pink and white lingerie, the bra a neon hot pink and the panties white lace.  It was just as much a contradiction in terms as the cheerleader wearing them.

                “I tried to wear something that _he_ hadn’t touched,” Cindy explained.  She gasped as she felt Alice’s hand on her chest.

                “I’ve touched them,” Alice purred, gently stroking Cindy’s hip, pulling her into a hug.  “Now you’ll never have to worry about his touch on them.”

                Cindy found herself wrapping her arms around Alice, holding her like she’d fall apart if she didn’t.

                “Thank you, Alice…” she managed.  “It’s been a totally long year…gah, I can’t believe I’m still cold…”

                “We’re soaked to the skin,” Alice admitted.  “Y’know what that means, right?”

                “I do,” Cindy replied, softly, gently undoing Alice’s bra.  “I’ll help you and you can help me.”

                For the first time, Cindy gently undressed Alice, not tearing at her clothes or taunting her, but removing them delicately. Alice’s pale breasts came into view; they were small, but still undeniably there.  Cindy looked at her chest before noticing something.

                “Your nipples are turning blue,” Cindy said, her tone worried.  “The rain must have been colder than I thought…”

                “I get cold easily…you’d know…you’ve seen me like this often enough.”

                Cindy felt her heart twist as she looked over the goth’s scarred body.

                “Alice, I---“

                “It’s in the past, Cindy,” Alice said, reassuringly.  “If you really are sincere about changing…I’m yours.”

                “Good,” Cindy replied as she felt Alice take off her bra and slide her panties to the floor.  Gently, she peeled away Alice’s panties, and took her hand hesitantly.  “We need to warm up…I feel so gross and dirty…”

                Indeed, Alice and Cindy looked each other over and realized there was still dried blood and dirt all over their bodies.

                “Hop in the bath with me,” Alice said.  “I’m small, we can both fit.”

                Cindy bit her lip and blushed more.

                “We showered together for years, Cindy,” Alice sighed.  “Now is not the time to get prudish all of a sudden.”

                “Yeah, but I didn’t know I loved you so much,” Cindy replied.  “I’ll be between your legs for the first time…”

                “If you’re good with me,” Alice winked, “it won’t be the last time, either.”

                “Alice!” Cindy exclaimed, somewhat scandalized, before letting Alice drag her into the bathroom.

                Within minutes, the two were sitting in a deep bath, steaming hot water all around them, covered with suds and with hot cloths on their necks. Beneath the water, they held hands.  Cindy’s hair was down around her shoulders, her long blonde tresses shimmering in the candlelight.

                “We could have just turned the light on,” Cindy pointed out.

                “And miss out on a romantic candlelit bath?” Alice replied, smiling.

                “Yes, but…black candles?”

                “Two for one sale at the occult shop downtown,” Alice grinned.  “Apparently they’ve got a love spell on them or something.”

                Cindy giggled.

                “You don’t need magic to steal my heart, Alice…like, you already have…”

                Alice hesitantly felt under the water and ran a hand down Cindy’s body. The blonde shivered and looked into Alice’s nervous eyes.

                “Relax, Alice…I’m through biting…I’m not gonna hurt you anymore.”

                “God…” Alice gasped, feeling Cindy’s chest. “You’re strong. Those are killer abs. I know guys that would kill to achieve gains like that.”

                “None of them would want the tits to go with them,” Cindy laughed, softly, her sorrow fading slightly. “I just wish they’d been enough to stop him…”

                “Fuck him,” Alice said. “Chet’s gone. I’m here. I’m yours. I’m real.”

                The goth moaned as she felt Cindy’s fingers lightly brush over her pussy.

                “F-fuck…Cindy…hell…” she gasped. “I’ve been _dreaming_ of that…”

                After a few minutes of both girls hesitantly exploring, Cindy pulled closer to Alice.

                “Alice…what’s it like in your world…?  I keep thinking about how like…we’re from different worlds, and stuff…mine is all bright pink and pastels and shiny…until you go beneath the surface and my entire world’s painted in blood and tears. My world is a lie…I just want to know if yours has some truth in it…”

                “My world is pitch black like my lips,” Alice explained.  “It’s dark and mysterious and you can drown in it.  It’s this lonely black ocean next to a lonely black beach.  You see the city waiting ahead, all bright and shiny…she’s so beautiful but you’re an ocean away from her.  But…you have a boat. And even though people keep breaking it, you keep rebuilding it, knowing that one day…you’ll reach the other side, and maybe the city will be everything you dreamed it’d be.  Then the black will wash off and you’ll see all the blues and pinks and reds and greens you’ve only had the guts to put in your hair.”

                “You’d be a good songwriter,” Cindy sighed.  “Your world sounds like music.  Like real music.”

                “Then _help_ me make my music,” Alice purred, pulling Cindy closer til there were mere inches between them.  “I’ll be your muse, if you like…I’ll be anything you want.”

                Cindy found herself drawing in closer, closer…

                …and in an instant, Alice’s lips were on hers, their arms around each other’s shoulders, and a dark, hazy halo of light glowed off the bathwater.  The radio Alice had left on played a soft, bluesy jazz tune, echoing through every pore and fiber of their body as the kiss deepened into a seeming eternity.  The night glowed with endless possibility as their guards had dropped.  Suddenly, the blindfold had been lifted and the shadows of their hometown never felt so alive.

                “I ask that you be nothing,” Cindy spoke, as they broke the kiss, “except your sweet self.  Be you.  Let no one else define you, just…be the darkness that helped me see the light.   Be my music, and I’ll be yours…”

                “God, I love you,” Alice gasped, their bodies closer than they’d ever been, their bruises and scars finally numb as the heat of the water and their love dulled everything except their hearts.

                “I love you too, Alice…I just wish I’d said it earlier.”

                Another kiss.

                “No more regrets, Cindy,” Alice replied.  “Tonight is the start of the first night of the rest of your life.  You’ve been reborn here with me.  Talk of being damned and I’ll whisper salvation in your ear.”

                Gently, Alice cleaned the blood from Cindy’s throat.

                Together, they washed off the last of their makeup before getting out of the bath and drying off.

                Alice took Cindy by the hand and led her into her bedroom.  The mess of green, purple, and black and white all over the bed and walls was oddly complimented by their drenched, worn, tired bodies.  Alice reached into a drawer and pulled out a worn-out Linnea King t-shirt and a pair of black soccer shorts.  She slipped into them before handing Cindy a Universal Horror t-shirt that was at least a size too big for Alice, but which fit Cindy like a glove, along with a pair of black boxers decorated with red stripes.

                “You can sleep here tonight,” Alice said.  “My bed’s got room enough for us both.  You don’t want to sleep on my couch; it’s cold there by the window.  In the morning I’ll get you some clothes to wear home and we’ll face your dad together.  He won’t be mad if you apologize to me in front of him.  I’ll tell him that we made up after the fight.”

                “Made up or made out?” Cindy quipped.

                “Both, if necessary,” Alice replied.

                They fell asleep together, tangled in each other’s arms, purring softly as their tears were replaced with hope, and their fears replaced with peace.


End file.
